The House of the Spirits
by Miss Writer 05
Summary: Para la escritora Quinn Fabray, la vida en el campo prometía paz y esperanza, pero en su nueva morada va a ser difícil que encuentren ninguna de las dos cosas...
1. Sinopsis

**The House of the Spirits**

 **Sinopsis**

 _Entre el mundo que vemos y las cosas que conocemos, hay puertas, y cuando estas puertas se abren, las pesadillas se hacen realidad…_

* * *

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Al igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

 **Se aceptan comentarios buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**

 **Pagina de Facebook: Miss Writer 05**


	2. Prologue

**The House of the Spirits**

 **Prologue**

 **Welcome**

Quinn Fabray, conducía por las calles de la ciudad de Hinsdale/New York. Después de haberle confesado a su editor que sufría de un bloqueo severo, este concluyo, que lo mejor sería que se tomara unas vacaciones en el campo, al principio ella se mantuvo renuente, pero a la final termino aceptando, pero con la condición de que fuera el quien se encargara de conseguirle su nuevo destino, así como también el lugar donde moraría.

\- **Wow** – susurro Quinn admirando la majestuosidad de la enorme casa que la albergaría por tres meses. Lo segundo que noto fue que había un enorme bosque justo al lado de la casa – **¿Quién construye una casa tan grande cerca de un bosque?** – Se pregunto bastante extrañada por aquel hecho

Descendió de su auto y se adentro al interior de la vivienda, la cual como ya lo había visto desde el exterior se trataba de una enorme casa de dos plantas de la época colonial. Aquella vivienda era mucho más grande de lo que esperaba, Quinn sabia que su editor solía exagerar algunas veces, pero sin duda alguna esta vez había sobrepasado un poco los límites. Mientras se paseaba por la enorme sala, inspiro con fuerza y pudo sentir una gran sensación de tranquilidad y paz, no cabía duda, que el ambiente de aquellas paredes era diferente y el aire, era como respirar champagne, lo cual le resultaba fantástico.

Subió las escaleras para darle un vistazo a la parte superior de la casa, y mientras recorría el pasillo noto que habían cuatro habitaciones, y todas se encontraba amuebladas, decidió entrar en la que parecía ser habitación principal, era bastante grande, tenía un enorme ventanal, una cama King saide, un closet amplio y el cuarto de baño, era exactamente igual de grande que la habitación.

\- **Esta casa en un sueño** – comento para si misma acercándose al enorme ventanal para mirar hacia el exterior – **y el bosque también parece ser enorme** – en el aquel bosque afuera de la casa se podía ver muchos árboles bastante frondosos.

Quinn ahora entendía porque el aire ahí era más fresco y puro, y mientras recorría el enorme bosque con la vista pudo notar como una joven de cabellera negra larga se paseaba entre los arbustos. No le pareció extraño ver a una persona caminando por aquel bosque, ya que ese parecía ser un sitio perfecto para dar un paseo, lo que le pareció extraño es que aquella joven hubiera decidió salir a pasear descalza y con una bata de dormir, era pleno invierno, lo mas probable era que afuera estuviera haciendo unos 30 grados de frio. Estaba tan concentrada siguiendo el andar de aquella misteriosa joven que en ningún momento se percato de la persona que ingreso a la habitación, solo fue consciente de ello cuando esta poso una mano sobre su hombro derecho, consiguiendo que diera un pequeño salto por el susto.

\- **Jesucristo, no haga eso** – pidió llevando su mano derecha hasta su pecho – **casi hace que me de un infarto**

\- **Lo siento, no quise asustarla** – se disculpó la recién llegada, quien resulto ser mujer, asiática, que vestía un elegante traje de chaqueta y falda, el cual iba acompañado por un par de zapatos de tacones altos bastante finos – **pero la llame un par de veces y como no me respondió, decidí subir a buscarla**

\- **Lo siento, pero es que estaba** – exclamo volviendo a mirar por la ventana, notando que la joven que se paseaba por el bosque ya no estaba – **sabe que, olvídelo… ¿Quién es usted?**

\- **Soy Tina Cohen Chang** – se presentó tendiéndole su mano derecha – **la agente bienes raíces a cargo del alquiler de la casa**

\- **Ah claro… Quinn Fabray** – se presento estrechando su mano – **¿hay algún problema?**

\- **No, para nada… solo pase para asegurarme de que todo aquí este en perfecto orden y sea de su agrado, por supuesto**

\- **Pues, a decir verdad, la casa es un poco más grande y hermosa de lo que imagine**

\- **Siéntase con suerte Srta. Fabray, porque esta casa tiene un poco más de 100 años, y está situada en unos treinta y dos mil kilómetros cuadrados de terreno**

\- **¿Eso quiere decir que el bosque le pertenece a la casa?**

\- **En su totalidad** – la agente afirmo

\- **Pero allá afuera había una mujer caminando entre los arboles** – comento señalando hacia el bosque

\- **Eso no es posible, ese bosque es propiedad privada, nadie puede entrar sin autorización** – dijo descartando de inmediato lo dicho por la rubia – **ahora venga, le mostrare el resto de la casa**

Quinn quiso insistir acerca de lo que había visto pero prefirió no hacerlo, ya que lo ultimo que deseaba era parece una persona pesada, así que decidió seguir a Tina en absoluto silencio mientras esta le mostraba el resto de la casa, que consistía en una sala, un comedor, una cocina, y un cuarto de calderas.

\- **Hace bastante frio aquí abajo** – exclamo Quinn abrazándose a si misma una vez que llego al cuarto de calderas

\- **Si es cierto** – Tina concordó con ella– **pero supongo que la madera humedad y el invierno hace que eso sea posible**

\- **Aun así hace mucho frio**

\- **Lo bueno es que no tiene que estar aquí, porque tiene bastante espacio fuera de estas cuatro paredes** – aseguro en forma de broma – **ahora venga, necesito que me firme los papeles del alquiler**

Mientras Quinn firmaba los papeles necesario la agente de bines raíces aprovecho para contarle que la ciudad de Hinsdale era famosa por que durante casi 200 años había mantenido un cierto encanto rural, que para muchos podía llegar a resultar bastante pacifico, pero lo que no se atrevió a contar fue que aquel bosque perteneciente a la casa que ahora ella alquilaba, guardaba ciertos secretos, secretos oscuros y siniestros que le podrían poner los nervios de punta hasta al más valiente.

Después de firmarle todos los papeles necesarios, la agente de bienes raíces se despidió, pero no antes sin desearle a la rubia, que su estancia en aquella casa fuera de su agrado. Acto seguido a eso Quinn procedió a instalarse en la habitación principal, lo primero que hizo fue llenar el closet con su ropa, luego coloco sus pertenencias en la cómoda y el cuarto de baño. Una vez finalizada su labor, decidió bajar a la cocina para hacer un poco de te helado e instalarse en la sala con su laptop. Si tenía algo de suerte su inspiración llegaría a ella y podría conseguir escribir algo.

\- **Es increíble que no se me ocurra nada para escribir** – se quejo después de estar dos horas sentada en el sofá esperando a que su inspiración llegara – **estoy muerta** – se lamento mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá y cerraba sus ojos. Se quedo en esa cómoda posición durante casi cinco minutos, incluso en un momento determinado pudo sentir como el sueño comenzaba a colarse en su consciencia, pero el repentino golpe en una de las ventanas la saco inmediatamente de su estado de relajación – **¿Pero que?** – se pregunto mirando la ventana de la cual había provenido dicho golpe

Quinn dejo su laptop sobre la mesita de centro para luego acercarse a la ventana y asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. La rubia enseguida noto que aquella ventana se encontraba cerrada y sin ningún tipo de daños aparentes, lo cual le pareció un poco extraño, pero decidió no darle mucha importancia al asunto.

\- **Quizás un baño y dormir hasta mañana hagan que mi inspiración regrese** – comento yéndose a su habitación sin notar que en el cristal de la ventana estaba marcada una mano abierta

Al día siguiente Quinn se despertó casi al medio día, ella no era del tipo de persona que despertaba tarde pero el colchón de su cama era tan suave y cómodo que le resulto casi imposible salir de esa comodidad, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, se preparo algo rápido de comer y decidió ir a explorar un poco el bosque, pensando que quizás el aire fresco y puro despertaría su inspiración.

\- _Vaya si que es grande_ – pensó para si misma mientras se adentraba cada vez mas a la espesura de aquel bosque – _me podría acostumbrar a vivir aquí_ – pensó nuevamente mirando a su alrededor

De repente unas fuertes pisadas se dejaron escuchar, Quinn rápidamente busco de donde provenían aquellas pisadas, y fue entonces cuando vio a un joven como de unos 18 años de edad y que vestía una overol azul marino caminando entre los arboles, con un rifle de caza entre sus manos.

\- **OYE, ESTO ES PROPIEDAD PRIVADA** – la rubia grito intentando llamar la atención de aquel joven, pero al ver que este no le hacia ni el mas mínimo caso se dispuso a seguirlo

Quinn caminaba lo más rápido que podía intentando alcanzar al intruso que iba unos cuantos metros delante de ella, y con cada paso que se acercaba, la rubia podía notar que el andar de aquel joven era un poco raro, caminaba a toda prisa pero sin mirar hacia los lados, era como si se encontrara sumergido en su propio mundo.

\- **Oye, espera un momento** – pidió acelerando un poco mas su paso en un intento desesperado por alcanzar al joven

Pero de un momento a otro el misterioso joven se perdió entre unos boscosos arboles y para cuando Quinn llego hasta ahí, no había ni rastro del mismo, era como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire.

\- **Tiene que ser una broma** – la rubia susurro mirando hacia todos lados buscando aquel joven

De pronto escucho el sonido de un arma detonando con fuerza y acto seguido a eso escucho el espeluznante grito de un hombre, aquel hombre gritaba como si estuviera siendo victima de alguna tortura física. El miedo se apodero rápidamente de Quinn, quien sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo a correr de regreso para huir de lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo ahí.

Corría lo mas rápido que podía, y mientras lo hacia sentía como su corazón se aceleraba, no sabia bien en que dirección ir, ya que los nervios consiguieron hacer que perdiera el camino de regreso. De pronto en medio de su huida, su pie derecho choco contra la gruesa raíz de un árbol, lo que la hizo caer estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

\- **Eso dolió** – Quinn se quejo sintiendo un fuerte y agudo dolor en su tobillo derecho, y cuanto intento moverlo noto que este se encontraba enredado en la raíz del árbol con el cual había chocado – **vamos, vamos** – se decía así misma mientras intentaba soltarse, pero sus manos temblorosas no estaban ayudándola en nada. Estaba tan concentrada intentando liberarse de su agarre que en ningún momento noto que una persona se acercaba a ella sigilosamente por su costado derecho – **AHAHAHA** – grito muerta de miedo cuando descubrió a una joven morena parada a su lado, mirándola como si fuera alguna especie de alienígena.

\- **Lo siento, no quise asustarte** – la recién aparecida se disculpo inclinándose para quedar a su altura – **¿estas bien?**

\- **Mi tobillo esta atorado** – informo señalando su tobillo que seguía atrapado en la raíz de aquel árbol

\- **Déjame ayudarte** – pidió la morena sacando una navaja suiza del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero negra – **¿como terminaste atrapada de esta manera?**

\- **Corría muy de prisa, por lo que no me di cuenta de** – detuvo sus palabras al ser consciente de que ella no era precisamente quien debía dar las explicaciones – **¿Quién eres?**

\- **Ah, cierto… Soy Rachel Berry** – se presento la morena terminando de liberar el tobillo de la rubia – **ya eres libre** – anuncio cuando su tarea estaba culminada

\- **Gracias** – agradeció antes de incorporarse – **oye Rachel, no quiero sonar grosera, pero si sabes que este bosque es privado, ¿cierto?**

\- Rachel no pudo evitar reír – **si lo se, pero estoy aquí porque Coby, mi labrador, se escapo** **esta mañana** – dijo explicando el porque de su presencia en aquel bosque

\- **¿Por qué estas tan segura de que esta aquí en el bosque?**

\- **Porque, por alguna extraña razón, siempre que venimos a visitar a mis padres, el se escapa y vine para acá, es como si hubiera un imán que lo atrajera hacia este bosque, ¿no te parece eso curioso?**

\- **Algo** – acepto pensativamente – **por cierto, soy Quinn Fabray** – se presento tendiéndole su mano derecha

\- **Es un placer Quinn** – dijo estrechando su manos con la de Quinn – **ahora si me disculpa, debo seguir buscando a Coby**

\- **Espera, ¿no iras a buscarlo tu sola?**

\- **Pues, si, iré yo sola**

\- **Pero el bosque es algo grande, ¿Qué tal si te pierdes?**

\- **Descuida rubia, fui una niña exploradora y de las mejores, por lo que tengo la plena seguridad de que estaré bien**

\- **Mejor voy contigo, porque si te pasa algo, podrían culpar a la persona que alquila la casa a la cual pertenece el bosque y no tengo intenciones de ser parte de una fastidiosa investigación policial**

\- **No tienes que venir**

\- **Lo se, pero quiero ir**

\- **De acuerdo** – finalmente aceptando que la rubia se uniera a ella en la búsqueda del sabueso perdido – **ahora dime Quinn, ¿que te ha traído hasta la vieja ciudad de Hinsdale?** – pregunto comenzando nuevamente su marcha

\- **Necesitaba alejarme un poco del ajetreo de New York, así que decidí alquilar una casa aquí para sentir un ambiente diferente**

\- **He de suponer que la casa que alquilaste es la vieja mansión Williams**

\- **Si, esa misma**

\- **¿de que parte de New York eres?**

\- **Vivo en la 5ta avenida de Manhattan**

\- **¿en serio?, yo vivió Queens**

\- **¿también eres de New York?**

\- **Si, pero estoy aquí visitando a mis padres, la casa de ellos queda al otro extremo del bosque**

\- **Entonces se podría decir que estamos separadas por una distancia de dos mil kilómetros cuadrados de terreno**

\- **Así parece señorita Fabray**

Rachel a simple vista parecía ser el tipo de persona de fácil comunicación y sumándole lo hermosa que era, y esa sonrisa angelical que poseía, a Quinn no le resultaría para nada extraño que tuviera una fila de hombres tras ella.

\- **Quinn** – Rachel llamo a la rubia con insistencia al ver que se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos – **¿acostumbras a encerrarte en tus pensamientos mientras interactúas con los demás mortales?**

\- **Lo siento** – la rubia se disculpo un poco apenada – **¿Qué preguntaste?**

\- **Te pregunte, ¿Por qué corrías como demente cuanto te caíste?**

\- **Ah, no se si contarte… de seguro pensaras que estoy loca**

\- **¿Por qué no me pones a prueba?**

\- **Bueno, veras, yo estaba dando un paseo cuando de repente me tope con un chico que llevaba una rifle en las manos, intente llamar su atención para decirle que estaba en propiedad privada, pero este no me hizo el mas mínimo caso por lo que decidí seguirlo, pero en un momento determinado lo perdí de vista y lo siguiente que escuche fue el sonido de un arma detonando y luego hubo un espeluznante grito, que de verdad me asusto, entonces fue ahí cuando me lance a correr sin mirar atrás y el resto ya lo conoces**

\- **Interesante historia** – Rachel susurro con un tono algo meticuloso

\- **¿Crees que te estoy mintiendo?**

\- **No, mas bien creo que vistes un fantasma**

\- El solo mencionar aquella posibilidad hizo que Quinn riera con ganas – **oye Rachel, los fantasma no existen** – aseguro sin dejar de irse

\- **Que tu creas eso, no significa que sea verdad… además debes saber que este bosque tiene mucha historia que contar**

\- **¿Qué historia?**

\- **Antiguamente había una ruta de comunicación que cruzaba por este bosque, por lo tanto muchos eran los viajeros que por aquí transitaban, claro que también eran muchos los ladrones y pendencieros que por aquí se escondían para ultimar y robar a esos viajeros, por lo que algunas personas aseguran que hay cadáveres enterrados por los alrededores del bosque, y que como las victimas no tuvieron un entierro digno sus almas se encuentran penando…**

\- **¿intentas asustarme?, Porque si es así, déjame decirte que lo estas consiguiendo**

\- **¿Le temes a la oscuridad Quinn?**

\- **Después de escuchar tu historia, si, empiezo a temerle**

\- **Descuida rubia, no creo que esos espíritus vayan hacerte nada, digo, tu no le has hecho nada a ellos**

\- **No se porque, pero tus palabras no me tranquilizan**

Los fuertes ladridos del sabueso extraviado comenzaron a dejarse escuchar por todos los alrededores del bosque, tanto Rachel como Quinn miraron hacia todas las direcciones intentando localizar exactamente de que parte provenían dichos ladridos.

\- **COBY** – Rachel grito lanzándose en la búsqueda de su mascota cuando ya tenia identificada la ubicación exacta de este

\- **Oye espérame** – Quinn pidió mientras seguía los pasos de la morena que corría delante de ella

Cuando ambas llegaron al lugar donde se hallaba el perro, enseguida notaron que este se encontraba ladrándole ferozmente a la nada, porque no había nadie delante del can, pero aun así el seguía ladrando y gruñendo como si fuera capaz de ver algo que ni Rachel ni Quinn podían.

\- **¿A quien demonios se supone que le ladra?** – Rachel pregunto mirando la dirección hacia la cual el perro seguía ladrando desmesuradamente

\- **No se y no quiero quedarme averiguarlo, así que por favor tómalo y vámonos** – la rubia le pidió comenzando a sentirse nerviosa

\- **Coby, ven** – Rachel llamo al perro pero este no le hizo el mas mínimo caso – **vamos Coby, mis papas se enojaran conmigo si no te llevo a casa ahora mismo, y tu no quieres que ellos se enojen conmigo, ¿cierto?** – pregunto mientras se acercaba lentamente a su mascota para enganchar la cadena al collar que este tenia

Cuando Quinn vio que la morena ya tenía al perro completamente asegurado con la cadena, no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro de alivio, pero dicho alivio duro poco ya que enseguida alrededor de ellas se empezó a escuchar como una especie de cantos gregorianos bastante funestos.

\- **Estas escuchando lo mismo que yo, ¿cierto?** – la rubia pregunto mientras miraba hacia todos lados como si intentara localizar de donde provenían aquellos cantos

\- **Aja** – la morena confirmo mientras tragaba con fuerza – **oye Quinn, ya vámonos, este lugar comienza a darme escalofríos**

\- **No eres la única que siente escalofríos –** le hizo saber sin dejar de mirar todo a su alrededor

Pero del mismo modo que empezaron aquellos cantos gregorianos cesaron dejando solo un sombrío silencio que se cernió por todos los alrededores del bosque, entonces de repente se escucho el sonido de un hacha golpeando duramente contra algo seguido de eso se escucho el espeluznante grito de una mujer. Tanto Quinn como Rachel se miraron la una a la otra y sin decir ni una sola palabra se lanzaron a correr de regreso. El miedo y la adrenalina que se había disparado por sus cuerpos consiguieron hacer que ambas mujeres corrieran a toda velocidad, y que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaran al patio de la vieja mansión Williams, agitadas, con sus corazones palpitando con rapidez y sus piernas temblándoles como gelatina.

\- **Eso fue real, ¿cierto?** – Quinn se atrevió a preguntar cuando se sintió un poco recuperada

\- **Muy real** – Rachel le aseguro intentando calmar su respiración – **ese bosque es terrorífico y juro que no volveré ahí**

\- **Lo mismo digo, incluso, voy a sugerir que pongan un cartel que diga "peligro zona de fantasmas muy activos"**

\- Rachel rio divertida ante el comentario hecho por la rubia – **esa es una muy buena sugerencia** – dijo sintiéndose ya totalmente recuperada del agite que había tenido por la carrera – **bueno ya debo irme, aunque debo confesar que todo esto ha sido un poco divertido, macabro sin duda alguna, pero también divertido** … **adiós Quinn, fue placer conocerte**

\- **Igualmente Rachel** – la rubia respondió con un tono sutil – **adiós a ti también travieso, y no vuelvas a escaparte, por favor** – le hablo a Coby inclinándose para acariciarlo

\- Rachel se alejo solo un par de pasos para luego girarse sobre sus talones y volver a mirar a la rubia, quien no se había movido de su sitio – **sabes, mañana en la noche mis padres darán una fiesta para celebrar su aniversario de bodas, y me gustaría que asistieras…**

\- **¿Una fiesta?**

\- **Si, pero si tienes otros planes, entonces no te sientas obligada a ir, ni nada por el estilo**

\- **No tengo planes y me encantaría asistir** – Quinn le hizo saber de inmediato – **pero no crees que tus padres podrían llagar a molestarse**

\- **Ah claro que no, ellos son muy relajados**

\- **¿Ellos?**

\- **Cierto** – dijo recordando que en ningún momento había mencionado que tenia dos padres – **creo que olvide decirte que soy hija de un matrimonio gay**

\- **Vaya, eso es** – la rubia busco durante unos segundos como terminar aquella oración – **no se que decir**

\- **Oye Quinn, si mi familia te crea algún conflicto, yo entonces creo…**

\- **Espera un segundo** – pidió interrumpiéndola – **no pongas palabras en mi boca, dije que no sabia como terminar la frase porque no quería decir algo que pudiera ofenderte** – le explico – **yo nunca he conocido a alguien que sea hija o hijo de un matrimonio gay, pero eso significa que me sienta horrorizada ni nada por el estilo**

\- **Lo siento, no quise ponerme tan a la defensiva** – se disculpo un poco apenada por su actitud – **pero cuando sueles vivir ciertas momentos amargos por causa de personas conflictivas y de mente cerrada, se comienza a ver enemigos en donde no los hay… a parte soy actriz de Broadway, así que el drama corre por mis venas**

\- **¿Actriz de Broadway?, eso es genial… ¿Cuál fue tu musical mas reciente?**

\- **Hace poco termine de protagonizar Callista, musical que fue un éxito total, y no es quiera presumir, pero soy el tipo de persona que le gusta decir las verdades**

\- **Ley sobre ese musical y tuvo buenas criticas, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de verlo, ya que estaba muy ocupada intentando escribir un libro decente** – informo – **cosa que no he conseguido aun, por cierto** – admitió un poco avergonzada

\- **¿Eres escritora?**

\- **Intento serlo, pero últimamente no me sale muy bien, por eso estoy aquí, mi editor cree que el aire fresco quizás pueda ayudarme con mi bloqueo**

\- **Oye, ya debo irme o mis padres vendrán a buscarme, pero te espero mañana en la noche y no te preocupes por mis papas, porque ellos no tendrán ningún inconveniente en que asistas a su fiesta**

Quinn sonrió bobamente mientras observaba a la morena alejarse en compañía de Coby, no sabia porque, pero Rachel le atraía de una forma que nunca antes ninguna mujer lo había hecho, quizás era esa personalidad tan fresca y genuina que poseía, lo que hacia a la morena tan atractiva para ella o quizás era la inmensa belle física que tenia o tal vez eran ambas, que combinadas parecían ser dinamita pura.

\- **Ya basta Fabray, se supone que a ti no te gustan las mujeres** – susurro para si misma girándose para dirigirse hacia la casa.

Mientras Quinn se acercaba a la enorme vivienda, vio que la joven de cabellera negra que el día anterior se paseaba por el bosque, se encontraba parada frente al enorme ventanal de su habitación mirándola fijamente desde las alturas

\- **¡Carajos!** – la escritora exclamo molesta y sin dudarlo se dirigió hacia el interior de la casa con toda las intenciones de enfrentar a la intrusa

Quinn abrió la puerta de prisa y comenzó a subir las escaleras, pero detuvo su andar cuando escucho fuertes pisadas en uno de los pasillos inferiores, se asomo por encima de la baranda y vio aquella joven pasar de largo.

\- **Oye tu** – Quinn llamo a la joven mientras descendía los escalones que anteriormente había subido – **esta es propiedad privada, no puedes entrar así como así** – escucho la puerta del cuarto de calderas cerrarse con fuerza – **maldita sea** – se quejo con enfado y con mucha decisión siguió a la intrusa hasta aquel cuarto

El cuarto de las calderas estaba completamente a oscuras, por lo que la rubia encendió las luces antes de comenzar su descenso por las escaleras. Cuando consiguió llegar al centro del cuarto, miro hacia todos los rincones notando que no había señal de que alguien más a parte de ella, se encontrara ahí en esos momentos. Un intenso frio arropo su cuerpo, aun no conseguía entender como podía hacer tanto frio en un cuarto que se suponía que debía mantenerse a temperatura calidad. Entonces de pronto escucho pequeño pero feroz gruñido detrás de ella. Lentamente comenzó a girarse

\- **¿Quien…**

La pregunta de la rubia quedo a medias, ya que una fuerte energía golpeo ferozmente su cuerpo consiguiendo que cayeran duramente contra el suelo y quedara totalmente inconsciente

* * *

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Al igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

 **Se aceptan comentarios buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**

 **Pagina de Facebook: Miss Writer 05**


	3. Chapter One

**The House of the Spirits**

 **Chapter One**

 **On the prowl**

\- **BE, BE, BE, BE…**

Quinn se despertó sobre saltada al escuchar la alarma de su celular resonar con fuerza, miro a su alrededor y frunció el entrecejo cuando noto que se encontraba en el dormitorio.

\- **¿Cómo llegue aquí?** – la rubia se pregunto en un susurro

No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado ahí, recordaba perfectamente todo lo que había acontecido, antes de quedar inconsciente, así que no entendía como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, paso de estar en el cuarto de las calderas al dormitorio principal de la casa. Tomo su celular y se quedo estupefacta cuando vio que eran más de las diez de la mañana, entonces su confusión rápidamente pasó a ser una enorme frustración. Habían transcurrido más de 16 horas, ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?, ¿en que momento perdió la noción del tiempo?...

\- **Olvídalo** – Hiram sentencio con un tono rígido – **no permitiré que una extraña venga a nuestra casa y a nuestra fiesta de aniversario**

\- **No es una extraña, se llama Quinn Fabray, es escritora y vive en New York** – explicaba Rachel mientras seguía a su padre por toda la cocina – **pero esta aquí porque tiene un pequeño bloqueo y cree que el aire fresco puede ayudarla con eso**

\- **Parece que alguien hizo su tarea** – comento Leroy, que se encontraba sentando en una de las sillas leyendo el periódico

\- **La respuesta es no Rachel y no insistas mas** – Hiram volvió a sentenciar con ese tono agudo que poseía

\- **Pues yo ya le dije que podía venir, ¿Qué se supone que hare ahora?**

\- **Ve a decirle que yo dije que no puede venir**

\- **Papa por favor, no me puedes hacer esto, Quinn es mi futura algo y si voy hasta allá para decirle que no puede venir entonces ya no será mi futura algo**

\- **¿Tu futura algo?** – Hiram cuestiono con un semblante rígido – **ni siquiera sabes si esa chica batea para tu mismo equipo**

\- **Que batee para un equipo contrario no me impide nada, digo, no seria la primera vez que convierto a una chica heterosexual en lesbiana**

\- **Esa es mi hija** – Leroy dijo con un tono lleno de orgullo al escuchar las palabras de su hija

\- **Es increíble lo sínicos que pueden llegar a ser ustedes dos** – Hiram comento negando con su cabeza – **y la respuesta sigue siendo no jovencita** – le hizo saber a su hija

\- **Pues yo si doy mi consentimiento para que la señorita Fabray asista a nuestra fiesta** – Leroy anuncio intercediendo a favor de su hija

\- **Leroy…**

\- **Oye esta también es mi casa y esa también será mi fiesta y si la presencia de esa chica hará feliz a nuestra hija, pues quienes somos para impedir dicha felicidad**

\- Hiram resoplo con un poco de frustración – **de acuerdo, esa chica puede asistir a la fiesta, pero no esperen que sea amable con ella** – les advirtió a ambos

\- **Entonces no dejare que te acerques a ella, tal vez me la lleve a mi habitación para hacer, bueno esa parte la dejo a tu imaginación** – anuncio Rachel con un tono juguetón para luego abandonar la cocina

\- Hiram miro a su esposo, que hacia grandes intentos por no reírse – **¿Puedes creer que haya sido capaz de hablarme de esa manera?**

\- **Te lo mereces por ser tan hostil** – aseguro dejando antes de darle un sorbo a su taza de café

\- **Ahora resulta ser que preocuparme por el bienestar de nuestra hija, es ser hostil… no sabemos nada de esa chica, ¿que tal si es una mala persona?**

\- **¿Qué tal si no lo es?**

\- **¿De que lado estas tu?**

\- **De ningún lado, solo quiero que no te cierres a ninguna posibilidad… por lo que ha dicho nuestra hija, esa chica parece ser una buena persona**

\- **Melisa también parecía ser una buena persona, y mira lo que le hizo**

\- **No compares quieres, Melisa era una verdadera bruja**

\- **Esa chica Quinn también podría ser una verdadera bruja**

\- **Eso solo lo sabremos cuando la conozcamos, aparte Rachel esta fascinada, ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en sus instintos?**

\- **Porque la última vez que confié en sus instintos nos tomo mas de seis meses sacarla de una depresión, no quiero que nuestra hija pase nuevamente por algo similar Leroy**

\- **Amor, Rachel ya no tiene 6 años, debes soltar un poco la cadena**

\- **No lo hare, no importa lo que digas, no soltare esa cadena mas de lo que ya la he soltado, lo siento, pero es mi ultima palabra**

Después una rápida ducha y un almuerzo bastante improvisado, Quinn se encontraba en la sala de la casa con su laptop posada en sus piernas, debido a todos los espeluznantes acontecimientos suscitados el día anterior en el bosque, y las horas perdidas, la escritora tomo la decisión de investigar un poco acerca del origen de aquel fantasmagórico lugar, así como también aprovecho para investigar acerca de la casa que en esos momentos habitaba.

Tal y como se lo había dicho Rachel el día anterior, aquel bosque sirvió como una ruta de diligencias durante la época colonial, así como también fue el lugar muchos robos y asesinatos despiadados por parte de múltiples ladrones, en cuanto la casa, esta había sido construida un poco mas de 100 años atrás, por un magnate de la época, quien había comprado todo aquel extenso terreno. Pero en toda la investigación que la rubia hizo, en ningún momento consiguió registro de que algo malo pasara con la casa, ni mucho menos registro de algún incidente parecido al que vivió el día anterior en el bosque. Lo único que encontró fue historias de personas que nunca llegaron a su destino, y que se presumía que desaparecieron durante su trayecto en ese bosque.

El sonido de su celular hizo que Quinn saliera del mundo de investigación en el cual llevaba horas sumergida

\- **Fabray** – dijo atendiendo la llamada sin molestarse siquiera en mirar el identificador

\- _Quinn_ – una voz masculina la saludo al otro lado de la línea

\- **Hola Mike** – la rubia saludo un poco entusiasmada a su editor

\- _¿Cómo va todo por allá?_

\- **Ay Mike, si te contara creerías que ya me volví loca**

\- _¿Qué te paso?_

\- **Nada olvídalo, ¿tienes algo concreto que decirme?**

\- _No, solo llame para saludarte, ¿Por qué la prisa por deshacerte de mi?, ¿acaso tienes una cita?_

\- **Por favor Mike, apenas llevo un día aquí, con quien podría tener** – detuvo sus palabras cuando vagamente recordó la invitación por parte de Rachel a la fiesta de sus padres – **Oh rayos** – dijo mirando la hora en la pantalla de su laptop – **Mike ya debo irme, pero te llamo luego** – sin ni siquiera esperar que su editor se despidiera cerro la llamada, dejo su portátil sobre la mesita de centro y corrió a su habitación para tomar una rápida ducha y cambiarse de ropa

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después Quinn ya se encontraba lista para asistir a la fiesta de los padres de Rachel, se miro una ultima vez en el espejo de la cómoda, tomo su monedero y salió de la habitación rumbo hacia la casa de los Berry. Antes de ir por su auto paso por la cocina para tomar una de las botellas de vino tinto que había llevado para su consumo personal, sentía que seria descortés llegar a la fiesta con las manos vacías.

Cinco minutos después Quinn llego a la residencia Berry, tomo la botella de vino que se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto, y descendió de su auto para dirigirse a la casa, a conforme se acercaba a la vivienda podía escuchar la música.

\- **Aquí vamos** – susurro tomando un poco de aire antes de llamar a la puerta. Un par de minutos después un hombre alto, cabello canoso y lentes de pasta abrió la puerta – **hola** – saludo algo intimidada por el escrutinio visual al cual estaba siendo sometida

\- **¿Quién eres?** – aquel hombre le pregunto con un tono rígido

\- **Soy Quinn Fabray** – se presento un poco temerosa

\- **No conozco a ninguna Quinn Fabray**

\- **Si eso es cierto, pero yo…**

\- **Hiram deja de torturar a la pobre chica** – Leroy le pidió a su esposo llegando al rescate de la rubia – **vaya, Rachel dijo que eras hermosa, pero creo que se quedo corta** – dijo admirando la belleza fisca de la escritora

\- **Gracias** – la rubia agradeció algo sonrojada por el cumplido – **¿puedo pasar?**

\- **No** – Hiram respondió sin clemencia, ganándose un pequeño golpe en su hombro por parte de su esposo – **de acuerdo, pasa** – finalmente acepto haciéndose a un lado

\- **Soy Leroy Berry** – se presento ofreciéndole su mano – **y este gruñón, es mi esposo Hiram, creo que esta demás decir que somos los padres de Rachel**

\- **Soy Quinn Fabray** – volvió a presentarse – **traje un presente, por su aniversario, felicidades** – les hizo saber ofreciéndoles la botella de vino que llevaba entre sus manos

\- **Gracias cielo** – Leroy agradeció tomando la botella de vino – **Rachel esta en la mesa de los bocadillos, ve a buscarla** – Quinn se retiro bajo la mirada de ambos hombres

\- **No me agrada esa chica** – Hiram anuncio sin dejar de ver a la rubia

\- **A ti no te agrada nadie… pero te advierto que si sigues comportándote como un idiota, te mandare a nuestra habitación**

\- **Ya estoy algo viejo para ser castigado**

\- **También estas algo viejo para comportarte como un idiota y aun así sigues haciéndolo** – le refuto con un tono pacifico – **ahora si me disculpas, iré a atender a los invitados**

Quinn se movía entre los invitados buscando a cierta morena con su mirada, y cuando finalmente logro conseguirla, justo donde su padre dijo que estaría, no pudo evitar quedarse completamente embelesada por lo hermosa que lucia esa noche, llevaba un vestido negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su escultural figura, y que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, lo que por supuesto permitía que los invitados aquella velada pudieran deleitarse mirando sus perfectas y torneadas piernas, el cabello lo llevaba suelto, y este le caía por encima de sus hombros en forma de cascada, su maquillaje era sutil, pero bastante adecuado para la ocasión.

\- _Estoy en grabes problemas_ – Quinn se dijo a si misma sacudiendo un par de veces su cabeza para salir de su trance…

Rachel sintió como alguien la miraba fijamente, busco a su alrededor y sonrió inmediatamente cuando vio que se trataba de Quinn, rápidamente se excuso con la persona con la cual estaba hablando, y comenzó acercarse a la rubia.

\- **Es bueno ver que viniste** – dijo la morena apenas estuvo frente a Quinn – **debo admitir que por un momento pensé que no lo harías**

\- **Lamento la tardanza, me distraje intentando escribir** – se disculpo – **conocí a tus padres cuando llegue, son simpáticos, en especial el que usa lentes de pasta**

\- **¿Por favor dime que no te hizo un desplante?** – Pregunto temiéndose lo peor – **porque si fue así, juro que voy…**

\- **Oye calma** – pidió interrumpiéndola – **tu padre no hizo ni dijo nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte**

\- **¿Segura?**

\- **Muy segura** – Rachel le sonrió con alivio y ella sintió que moría en ese mismo instante, esa sonrisa no solo era luminosa sino que también era tierna y sexy – _ten piedad mujer_ – pensó para sus adentros

\- **¿Qué quieres tomar?**

\- **Una bebida con bastante hielo** – la rubia le pidió enseguida

\- **Sígueme** – solicito girándose hacia la mesa donde se encontraba las bebidas y dándole a la rubia una perfecta vista de su parte trasera

\- _Presiento que necesitare mas de una bebida helada esta noche_ – Quinn pensó mientras seguía a la morena

Las siguientes horas ambas chicas estuvieron platicando sobre diversos temas, lo que las ayudo a darse cuenta de que tenían muchas cosas en común. Rachel se sentía fascinada inteligencia tan analítica que Quinn poseía, y por su parte la rubia estaba extasiada con el carisma y buen humor que Rachel tenía. Ambas se sumergieron tanto en intentar conocer lo mas que podían la una de la otra que en ningún momento se percataron que Hiram desde cierta distancia estuvo todo el tiempo siguiendo su interacción, e incluso en mas de una ocasión intento interrumpirlas pero no consiguió hacerlo, gracias a Leroy, quien en todo momento estuvo al pendiente de su esposo, y cada vez que este quiso acercarse a ellas, se lo impidió recordándole que si avergonzaba a su hija iba a terminar durmiendo en el patio, porque ni siquiera le concedería el derecho de dormir en el sofá.

\- **Bien, ya debo irme** – Quinn informo mirando su reloj – **es algo tarde para mi**

\- **¿acaso tu mami te regaña si llegas tarde?** – Rachel cuestiono en forma de broma

\- Quinn rio sin ganas ante la pequeña broma – **mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 6 años** – le hizo saber…

\- **Por Dios Quinn, lo siento tanto, yo no quería…**

\- **Descuida, no lo sabias**

\- **Fui imprudente**

\- **Todos en algún momento llegamos a ser imprudentes**

\- **¿Cómo murió?**

\- **Fue accidente de auto, un conductor ebrio le robo la derecha… ella pudo haberse salvado, pero maniobro la camioneta de tal modo que consiguió que yo saliera ilesa del accidente… se podría decir que murió salvándome**

\- **Debió haber sido bastante duro para ti crecer sin ella**

\- **Bastante duro… aunque podría jurar que a veces siento como si ella estuviera conmigo**

\- **¿En serio?**

\- **Se que suela loco, pero de vez en cuando suelo percibir un olor a rosas silvestres, aunque casi siempre es muy sutil y fugaz… al principio no entendía el porque percibía dicho aroma, hasta que un día mía Juliette, me hizo saber que el perfume favorito de mi madre tenia esencia de rosas silvestres**

\- **Vaya, lo que dices, increíble** – Rachel dijo algo sorprendida

\- **¿Crees que estoy loca?**

\- **Claro que no Quinn, mira, después de lo sucedido el día de ayer en el bosque, mi mente esta abierta a muchas cosas … tal vez al morir, ciertas almas buscan la forma de estar cerca de sus seres amados**

\- **Me gusta como suena eso** – la rubia comento regalándole una pequeña sonrisa – **gracias por la velada, fue divertido pasar el rato rodeada de** – se quedo callada durante unos segundos – **desconocidos**

\- **¿Qué te parece si desayunáramos mañana?... así podría aprovechar y darte un recorrido para que conozca un poco la ciudad**

\- **Si, me gustaría**

\- **Entonces paso por ti mañana temprano**

\- **Te esperare**

Con un poco de timidez Quinn se acerco y coloco un suave beso en la mejilla derecha de Rachel, quien cerró sus ojos cuando sintió el contacto de los labios de la rubia contra su piel. Al separarse sus miradas se encontraron durante una fracción de segundos, y entonces Rachel contuvo su respiración ya por un momento pensó que Quinn la besaría, cosa que no ocurrió, ya que la escritora dio un paso atrás y tomo una postura recta y firme.

\- **Hasta mañana** – la rubia susurro de manera sutil y la única respuesta por parte de Rachel fue afirmar con suavemente con su cabeza, ya que no era capaz de responder con palabras.

Varios minutos después, Quinn ya se encontraba de regreso en la casa, con su pijama puesta y lista para sumergirse en el profundo y maravilloso mundo de los sueños. Pero no tenía ni cinco minutos de haberse metido en la cama cuando escucho como una puerta se abría y cerraba con fuerza en la planta baja de la casa.

\- **Tiene que ser una broma** – la rubia se quejo mientras abandonaba la cama para ir a ver lo que sucedía.

Quinn recorrió toda la planta baja de la casa mirando detenidamente todo a su alrededor buscando a quien fuera que estuviera dentro de la vivienda, pero no encontró a nadie, y tampoco vio nada fuera de lo normal, por lo que decidió regresar a la habitación, pero no había dado tres pasos de regreso cuando escucho nuevamente como una puerta se abría y cerraba con fuerza. Esa vez consiguió identificar que se trataba de la puerta del cuarto de las calderas, sin dudarlo se dirigió hacia dicho cuarto. Pero cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, dudo unos segundos entre si abrirla o no, temiendo que volviera a ocurrir lo de la vez pasada.

\- **Que mas da** – se dijo a si misma finalmente decidiéndose a abrir dicha puerta. Con decisión tomo la manilla e intento girarla, pero le resulto imposible ya que esta trabada desde adentro – **Maldita sea** – se quejo resoplando con frustración antes de ir a la cocina por el juego de llaves que Tina le había conferido.

Después de tener el juego de llaves entre sus manos, la escritora regreso hacia el cuarto de las caldera y su sorpresa fue grande, cuando al volver vio que la puerta se encontraba abierta de par en par, a ese punto de la situación, Quinn ya comenzaba a sentir un poco de miedo, pero no iba a permitir que ese miedo la dominara ni mucho menos la intimidara, por lo que decidió bajar aquel cuarto, y enfrentar lo que tuviera que enfrentar, pero al descender las escaleras no vio nada fuera de lo normal.

\- Suspirando con un poco de molestia decidió regresar a la cama – **esta situación comienza a molestarme** – se dijo a si misma mientras subía las escaleras

Al llegar a la habitación la rubia miro hacia el ventanal, y vio que había comenzado llover, lo que le pareció un poco extraño ya que al regresar de casa de Rachel en ningún momento vio signo alguno en el cielo de que fuera a llover.

\- _¿Podría ser más rara esta noche?_ – pensó acercándose a la ventana. Miraba distraídamente la lluvia caer cuando de pronto vio a Coby pasar corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el bosque – **carajo** – dijo alejándose de la ventana

A una velocidad audaz Quinn se coloco su abrigo, bajo las escaleras, fue a la cocina para buscar una linterna y salió de la casa rumbo hacia el bosque a buscar al sabueso de Rachel.

\- **COBY** – grito apuntando hacia todos lados con la linterna – **COBY, VEN AMIGO** – volvió a llamar al perro

Los fuertes ladridos de Coby se dejaron escuchar no muy lejos del sitio donde se encontraba la rubia, quien sin pensarlo, corrió en esa dirección, pero cuando llego aquel lugar, noto que el perro no se encontraba allí. Apunto con la linterna hacia todas las direcciones pero no vio ninguna sola señal de Coby. Un fuerte trueno la hizo saltar de miedo, miro hacia el cielo notando que la lluvia se hacia cada vez mas intensa. Volvió a escuchar los ladridos de Coby, pero esta vez detrás de ella, se giro con rapidez esperando encontrarse con el perro, pero en vez de eso, lo que sus ojos vieron fue algo verdaderamente aterrador.

\- _Ay no_ – pensó Quinn mientras tragaba gruesamente y retrocedía un par de paso.

A solo unos cuantos pasos de distancia de la rubia, estaba un hombre alto, y que vestía un traje de época. En medio de la densa oscuridad la escritora podía ver con claridad la figura del recién aparecido, a excepción del rostro de este, que estaba cubierto por una densa sombra. Segundos después vio como una segunda figura aparecía también, unos pasos más atrás del hombre de traje. Esta vez se trataba de un hombre de estatura media, que vestía la ropa clásica de un leñador.

Presa del miedo la rubia se lanzo a correr en una dirección totalmente opuesta, corría tan rápido como podía, no alcanzaba a ver muy bien en que dirección iba, pero eso no le importaba, lo único que deseaba era alejarse de aquellos hombres.

Quinn freno de golpe su huida, cuando vio que a unos cuantos pasos frente a ella resplandecían unas brillantes luces entre los arboles. Enseguida pudo sentir como su miedo se intensifico, dio un rápido vistazo a su espalda y vio que aquellos dos hombres que intentaba dejar atrás se acercaban a ella, volvió a mirar al frente y las extrañas luces se hacia cada vez mas intensas. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, la rubia se lanzo a correr hacia su derecha, pero solo alcanzo a dar un par de paso, ya que se enredo con sus propios pies y cayo de bruces contra el suelo, consiguiendo golpearse fuertemente la cabeza con la gruesa raíz de un árbol, quedando totalmente inconsciente sobre el mojado suelo.

* * *

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Al igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

 **Se aceptan comentarios buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**

 **Pagina de Facebook: Miss Writer 05**


	4. Chapter Two

**The House of the Spirits**

 **Chapter Two**

 **The Clairvoyant**

\- **Ey, ¿A dónde vas tu tan temprano?** – Leroy interrogo a su hija cuando la vio entrar a la cocina totalmente arreglada para salir

\- **Voy a desayunar con Quinn** – Rachel le informo a su progenitor abriendo la nevera para tomar un poco de jugo de naranja

\- **Vaya, si que vas rápido con esa chica**

\- **Solo vamos a desayunar, no vamos a casarnos**

\- **Pero eso quisieras, ¿cierto?** – Leroy bromeo con su hija

\- **Estas muy gracioso esta mañana**

\- **Diviértete**

\- **Eso hare**

Cinco minutos después, Rachel ya se encontraba estacionando su auto frente a la vieja mansión Williams. Antes de abandonar su vehículo la morena dio un rápido vistazo a su apariencia en el espejo retrovisor, para asegurarse de que su maquillaje estuviera igual de perfecto que cuando salió de su hogar.

\- **Aquí vamos** – se animo a si misma abriendo la puerta para luego descender del auto

Mientras se acercaba a la casa, sentía como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar con fuerza, tomo un poco de aire en un intento para calmar sus nervios. Y siguió caminando, pero su cuerpo se crispo cuando vio a través de una de las ventanas de la sala, que un joven como de unos 18 años y que sostenía un rifle de caza se paseaba por la sala de la casa, como si estuviera buscando algo perdido.

\- **Por Dios, por Dios** – Rachel susurro preocupada mientras retrocedía y sacaba su celular para marcar el numero de la oficina del Sheriff

Los ojos de Quinn se fueron abriendo lentamente, sintió como un dolor atravesó con fuerza su cabeza, apretó sus ojos y al volver abrirlos, noto que no se encontraba en su habitación, ni en la casa, si no que estaba en medio del bosque y con su ropa completamente empapada. De golpe a su mente comenzaron a llegar los recuerdos de todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, de rápido brinco se incorporo y miro hacia todos lados, buscando a sus asechadores, pero al ver que a su alrededor no había mas que arboles, se sintió lo suficientemente segura para regresar.

\- **Señorita Berry, ya le dije que no hay nadie en la casa** – el Sheriffs Mackenzie volvió asegurarle a la morena, ante la insistencia de esta de que revisara la casa una vez mas – **ni ese chico que usted vio con el rifle, ni mucho menos la joven que esta alquilando la propiedad**

\- **Pero eso es imposible, de seguro esta atada y amordazada en alguna parte de la casa, por favor sheriffs Mackenzie, revise una vez más** – Rachel insistió una vez mas comenzando a desesperarse por no saber acerca del paradero de la rubia

\- **Hola** – Quinn saludo apareciendo de repente y tomando por sorpresa a los otros dos, quienes en ningún momento se percataron de su llegada

\- **Oh Quinn, gracias a Dios estas bien** – Rachel dijo lanzándose abrazar a la rubia – **¿Por qué estas toda mojada?**

\- **Porque** – detuvo sus palabras al no saber como explicar lo sucedido la noche anterior – **¿Por qué esta la policía aquí?** – termino finalmente preguntando y desviando el rumbo de la conversación

\- **Yo los llame** – Rachel le hizo saber de inmediato – **es que cuando llegue, vi a un chico que llevaba un rifle caminando dentro de la casa y…**

\- **Pero no hay nadie** – el sheriffs anuncio interrumpiendo a la morena – **revisamos la casa dos veces y no encontramos a ese joven del cual la señorita Berry habla**

\- **Yo se lo que vi** – Rachel insistió no muy contenta por la forma en que el sheriffs había hablado

\- **Rachel esta bien** – Quinn le pidió intentando calmar la situación – **oficial, gracias por venir** – el sheriffs Mackenzie simplemente asintió con su cabeza para luego dirigirse hacia su patrulla y marcharse

\- **Quinn, en verdad lo siento, pero te juro que…**

\- **¿El chico que viste llevaba puesto un overol azul marino?** – Quinn pregunto interrumpiendo a la morena

\- **¿lo conoces?**

\- **Es el mismo chico que vi caminando por el bosque el día que te conocí**

\- **¿El fantasma?** – la rubia asintió lentamente – **pero si es un fantasma que merodea por el bosque, ¿Qué hacia en la casa?**

\- **No lo se** – la rubia respondió con un tono cansado y tomo un poco de aire – **pero anoche cuando estaba en el bosque**

\- **¿Fuiste anoche al bosque?** – Rachel pregunto horrorizada – **perdiste la cabeza, pudo haberte pasado algo malo**

\- **Pues tuve que hacerlo, porque Coby estaba anoche allí**

\- **¿Coby?**

\- **Si**

\- **Eso no es posible Quinn, Coby estuvo toda la noche en mi habitación, y en ningún momento salió de allí**

\- **Pero yo lo vi correr por el bosque y fue precisamente por eso que decidí ir a buscarlo**

\- **Pues creo que algo te hizo creer que Coby estaba en el bosque para llevarte hasta ahí**

\- **Toda esta situación ya comienza a ser aterradora Rachel**

\- **Tranquila, lo resolveremos** – aseguro la morena tomando su mano – **pero primero deberías darte un baño caliente y cambiarte de ropa, no vaya a ser que te resfríes** – sugirió mientras guiándola hacia la vivienda

15 minutos después Quinn ya se encontraba completamente aseada, y sentada en el sofá de la sala esperando a Rachel, y mientras lo hacia repasaba mentalmente una y otra vez todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Sonrió cuando vio a Rachel aparecer con un par de humeantes tazas entre sus manos.

\- **Bien, supongo que me contaras todo lo sucedido anoche** – Rachel le pidió entregándole una de las tazas a la rubia

\- Quinn tomo un poco de aire como si intentara organizar todo lo que iba a decir, miro fijamente a Rachel rogando que esta no fuera a pensar que se había vuelto completamente loca – **veras, anoche después de que regrese de tu casa, sucedieron un par de cosas bastante raras e incluso escalofriantes** – dijo sintiendo como su cuerpo volvía a crisparse con el solo recuerdo de los sucedido

\- **¿Qué cosas?**

\- **Ruidos extraños, raros, apagados, agrupados rítmicamente, como una especie de código insólito de golpecitos, pero cuando baje no vi nada fuera de lo normal, aunque si pude escuchar que la puerta del cuarto de las calderas se cerraba con fuerza y cuando intente abrirla, no pude, estaba cerrada desde adentro, por lo que fui a buscar la llave, pero cuando regrese mi sorpresa fue grande, ya que la puerta estaba abierta de par en par**

\- **Eso es bastante escalofriante Quinn**

\- **Hay no acaba la historia** – informo con rapidez – **cansada de jugar al gato y al ratón con lo que fuera que estuviera aquí abajo, decidí irme a dormir, pero cuando llegue a la habitación note que había empezado a llover, y aun no se porque, sentí el impulso acercarme a la ventana a ver la lluvia, y fue ahí cuando vi a Coby correr por el bosque, por lo que sin dudarlo fui tras el, pero al llegar ahí no lo conseguí por ningún lado, escuchaba sus ladridos, pero nunca lo encontré…**

\- **Porque el no estaba en el bosque** – aseguro interrumpiendo a la rubia, quien la miro con algo de seriedad – **lo siento, continua**

\- **Cuando intentaba encontrar a Coby, de la nada aparecieron dos hombres, uno vestía un traje de la época colonial y otro vestía como un leñador, incluso llevaba un hacha en sus manos**

\- **¿Crees que eran unos fantasmas?**

\- **Tal vez, lo cierto es que me asuste mucho, así que me lance a correr en una dirección apuesta, no pensé con claridad, solo quería alejarme, pero en medio de mi huida, unas brillantes luces se aparecieron frente a mi**

\- **¿Y que hiciste?**

\- **No me quede a tomar el te Rachel** – respondió con sarcasmo – **estaba muerta de miedo porque dos funestos fantasmas me perseguían y cuando aquellas luces brillantes se materializaron de la nada frente a mi, pues simplemente cambie de dirección y seguí corriendo, pero no llegue muy lejos, ya que tropecé, me golpe la cabeza, y quede inconsciente, entonces para cuando desperté ya había amanecido**

\- **Tu historia parece sacada de una película de ficción**

\- **¿Crees que miento?**

\- **Claro que no Quinn**

\- **¿Entonces porque dijiste eso?**

\- **Lo dije sin pensar**

\- **¿Qué tan seguido sueles decir cosas sin pensar?**

\- **¿Por qué me atacas de esa manera?**

\- **Porque anoche tuve una experiencia bastante aterradora y tú me haces sentir como si estuviera loca**

\- **Lo siento, de verdad, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir así**

\- **No, esta bien, yo lo siento** – se disculpo un poco apenada por su repentino ataque de cólera – **es solo que estoy abrumada… algo muy raro esta pasando aquí Rachel**

\- **Bueno no es tan raro Quinn, tu ya sabias que ese bosque estaba habitado por fantasmas**

\- **Tu misma lo has dicho, el bosque esta habitado por fantasmas, no la casa** – le recordó – **¿Por qué vienen hasta aquí?, ¿Por qué me hicieron ir a mi hasta allá?**

\- **Parece que quieres respuestas**

\- **Soy escritora Rachel, buscar respuesta es parte de mi naturaleza**

\- **Bien, conozco una persona que podría responder esas preguntas que tienes** – le hizo saber dejando su taza sobre la mesita de noche

\- **¿Quién?**

\- **La consejera de la preparatoria donde estudie**

\- **¿Una consejera puede darme las respuestas que busco?**

\- **También es clarividente, si hay alguna energía en esta casa ella podrá detectarla con su don**

\- **¿Puedes contactarla?**

\- **Por supuesto, la señorita Pillsbury está a solo una llamada de distancia**

\- **Pues has esa llamada**

Tal y como lo había dicho Rachel, su ex consejera se encontraba a solo una llamada de distancia, ya que después de contactarla la mujer aseguro que iría a verlas ese mismo día.

\- **¿Escribirás sobre esta historia?** – Rachel pregunto tomando a la rubia un poco desprevenida ya que tenia toda su atención puesta en la pantalla de su portátil

\- **¿Perdón?** – Quinn pregunto despegando la mirada de su portátil

\- **¿Que si escribirás esta historia?** – la morena volvió a preguntar acercándose para tomar asiento al lado de Quinn

\- **No estoy segura, el misterio y terror no son mi especialidad**

\- **Pero podrías hacer un esfuerzo y escribirla**

\- **¿Por qué tanto interés?; ¿Acaso quieres aparecer en la historia?**

\- **Por supuesto, de hecho, estaba pensando que puedo ser la chica linda que te ayuda a resolver todo este misterio, ¿Qué te parece?**

\- **¿Creí que la clarividente seria quien me ayudaría a resolver este misterio?**

\- **Si, eso es cierto, pero ella no es tan linda como yo** – Rachel aseguro coqueteando descaradamente con la rubia

\- **En eso estamos muy de acuerdo** – Quinn comento completamente embelesada por el coqueteo de la morena

\- **Pero Quinn, tú ni si quiera conoces a la señorita Pillsbury**

\- **No me hace falta conocerla para saber que tu eres mas hermosa** – la rubia aseguro mirándola con bastante intensidad, cosa que hizo que la morena sonriera bobamente y se sonrojara

Sin ningún tipo de pudor o dudas Quinn comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Rachel, y la morena al ver la aproximada de la rubia, cerró sus ojos esperando recibir aquel beso que tanto ansiaba. Los labios de ambas se unieron en un beso lento, suave y sexy. Rachel toma entre sus manos el rostro de la escritora, con todas las intenciones de intensificar aquel beso, pero el sonido del timbre tiro abajo sus planes.

\- _Que oportuna señorita Pillsbury_ – Rachel pensó alejándose de la rubia – **llego la ayuda**

\- **Así parece** – Quinn afirmo incorporándose para ir abrir la puerta

Cuando la rubia abrió la puerta se encontró a una mujer pelirroja de mediada edad, estatura promedio, ojos morrones y vestimenta formal esperando. Aquella mujer sonrió apenas vio a la rubia y sin esperar invitación alguna por parte de esta se adentro hacia el interior de la casa.

\- **¿Gusta pasar?** – Quinn susurro con sarcasmo mientras cerraba la puerta

\- **Debo decir que esta es una magnifica propiedad Quinn** – aseguro la recién llegada estudiando detalladamente todo a su alrededor – **se respira tanta pureza**

\- **¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?**

\- **Se muchas cosas** – la pelirroja le aseguro sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor – **pero esa información me la dijo Rachel cuando me llamo**

\- **Por un momento pensé que lo había adivinado** – Quinn susurro con un poco de sarcasmo

\- **Soy clarividente, no adivina**

 **Es lo mismo, ¿no?**

\- **No Quinn, no es lo mismo, porque un adivino es una persona que puede hacer predicciones o que pretende descubrir cosas ocultas o desconocidas por medio de la interpretación de signos de la naturaleza. En cambio una persona clarividente tiene facultad o percepción paranormal de sentir o percibir realidades, algunas veces visuales, que no pueden ver todas las personas** – explico con un tono totalmente relajado – **¿entendiste la diferencia entre una y la otra?** – Quinn asintió despacio – **me alegro**

\- **Señorita Pillsbury** – Rachel pidió la atención de su antigua consejera mientras se acercaba

\- **Rachel, querida, que gusto verte** – la mujer saludo a la morena dándole un fuerte y caluroso abrazo

\- **Gracias por venir**

\- **Sabes bien que me gusta ayudar** – la clarividente aseguro con cordialidad – **bien, comenzare ahora mismo** – dijo para luego adentrarse hacia la vivienda

\- **Espere, ¿no necesita que vaya con usted?** – Quinn pregunto algo confundida

\- **Descuida cariño, puedo hacer esto sola**

\- **Pero ni si quiera sabe lo que ha pasado**

\- **Soy clarividente, puedo sentir energías e incluso tener visiones del pasado, por lo que si hay alguna presencia del más allá aquí, la encontrare**

\- **¿Y que hacemos mientras usted hace su trabajo?**

\- **Podrían entretenerse volviendo a besarse**

\- **¿Dijo que no era adivina?**

\- **Y no lo soy**

\- **¿Entonces como sabe que nos besamos antes de que usted llegara?**

\- **No lo sabía, tú acabas de confirmarlo**

\- Quinn abrió su boca a más no poder mientras que Rachel intentaba no reírse – **¿puedes creerlo?** – le pregunto a la morena – **no es gracioso** – se quejo cuando al ver que su compañera hacia grandes esfuerzos por contener su risa

La señorita Pillsbury fue recorriendo cada rincón de la casa utilizando su don síquico para intentar localizar alguna presencia fantasmal, para su mala suerte no sintió ni vio nada, tanto en el planta baja como en la piso superior de la casa, pero cuando llego al cuarto de las calderas, la situación cambio, ya que allí, pudo sentir como un agudo y penetrante frio arropaba su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, se abrazo a si misma y de inmediato supo que aquel denso frio se trataba de una energía muy fuerte, por lo que cerro sus ojos e intento canalizar su origen y para cuando volvió abrir los ojos se encontró inmersa en una pequeña visión.

\- **Interesante** – comento la clarividente mirando nuevamente a su alrededor, notando que todo en el cuarto lucia exactamente igual, la única diferencia era que todo se veía un poco gris, como una película antigua

La puerta del cuarto se abrió sigilosamente, y segundos después una joven de cabellera larga y negra ingreso en el cuarto, la puerta se cerró con fuerza, mientras la joven descendía lentamente por las escaleras, pasando justo al lado de la clarividente, sin ni siquiera hacer caso a la presencia de la misma, luego se detuvo justo en el centro de la habitación, y en cuestiones de segundos se eclipso ante los ojos de la señorita Pillsbury.

\- **Así que de eso se trata** – susurro la señorita Pillsbury entendiendo lo que sucedida en aquella casa.

* * *

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Al igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

 **Se aceptan comentarios buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**

 **Pagina de Facebook: Miss Writer 05**


	5. Chapter Three

**The House of the Spirits**

 **Chapter Three**

 **The Portal**

Rachel desde del sofá miraba como Quinn se paseaba de un lado a otro, desde que la señorita Pillsbury se había marchado a hacer lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, la rubia no había dejado de moverse nerviosamente por toda la sala, lo que en un principio le causo un poco de gracia, pero pasado los minutos comenzó a ser algo tedioso.

 **¿Cómo se llamara?** – Rachel pregunto consiguiendo que la rubia detuviera su marcha

\- Quinn miro a la morena, sin entender a lo que se refería – **¿Cómo se llamara el que?** – inquirió algo confundida

\- **El libro que vas a escribir**

\- **Yo no dije que escribiría sobre esta historia**

\- **Deberías, es una buena trama**

\- **Pues si tanto te gusta, escríbela tu**

\- **Lo haría si tuviera los elementos clásicos de un buen escritor**

\- **¿Cuáles son los elementos clásicos de un buen escritor?**

\- **Whisky, insomnio y un mal matrimonio** – Rachel aseguro con un tono travieso y juguetón

\- Quinn quiso refutar lo dicho por la morena, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo cuando vio que la señorita Pillsbury se acercaba – **¿y bien?** – pregunto bastante ansiosa

\- La señorita Pillsbury tomo un poco de aire antes de hablar – **será mejor sentarnos** – les pidió a ambas chicas señalando hacia la sala. Y una vez que las tres estuvieron ubicadas, se decidió hablar – **lamento decirles que no he conseguido sentir ninguna energía fantasmal en esta casa**

\- **¿Esta segura?** – Quinn pregunto con un poco de desconfianza – **porque yo vi un fantasma dentro de la casa** – aseguro – **así como también he escuchado ruidos que no son para nada normal**

\- **Tienes un aura muy brillante** – la clarividente comento de la nada consiguiendo descolocar por completo a Quinn – **nunca había visto un aura igual de brillante en otra persona, tu estas rodeada de una energía mágica**

\- **He, gracias** – la rubia agradeció un poco insegura – **podemos ahora regresar al tema principal, por favor**

\- **Claro… verán no he conseguido…**

\- **Eso ya lo dijo…**

\- **Quinn, deja que la señorita Pillsbury hable** – Rachel le pidió al notar el desespero por parte de la escritora

\- **Gracias Rachel… verán, recorrí la casa de punta a punta, y en el único lugar en el cual pude sentir algo de energía fue en el cuarto de las calderas**

\- **¿Solo ahí?** – Rachel quiso saber no muy satisfecha con lo dicho por su ex consejera

\- **Solo ahí** – la clarividente confirmo – **y dicha energía me llevo a tener una pequeña visión que me hizo comprender lo que sucede**

\- **Bien, ¿Qué sucede?** – Quinn inquirió, dejando ver nuevamente las ansias a través de su tono de voz

\- **Me temo que en esta casa hay un portal abierto hacia al mundo de los muertos**

\- **¿Un portal?** – Quinn y Rachel preguntaron al mismo tiempo

\- **Así es, un portal** – la pelirroja les confirmo – **verán, entre nuestro mundo y el mundo de los muertos, existe una pared divisora, pero cuando en esa pared se abre una grieta, esta puede servir como una puerta de acceso entre ambos mundos y la energía que emerge dicho portal, es una energía magnética que sirve para atraer a esas almas en pena que solemos llamar fantasmas**

\- **Por eso los fantasmas que merodean por el bosque vienen a la casa** – Quinn dijo empezando a entender lo que sucedía

\- **Exacto, ellos son atraídos por la energía de dicho portal…**

\- **¿Cómo pudo abrirse esa fisura?** – Rachel pregunto un poco confundida y sorprendida por la reciente información

\- **Cuando en un lugar se acumulan una cantidad abrumadora de energía astral, por así decirlo, esto puede crear una grieta en el tiempo y espacio y esta demás decir que no es conveniente que ese portal siga abierto** …

\- **Pero usted misma dijo que esa fisura sirve para que las almas perdidas crucen al más allá** – Quinn dijo algo confundida

\- **Es cierto, pero así como las almas en pena utilizan dicho portal para cruzar al mas allá, alguna entidad no grata podría utilizarla para cruzar hacia nuestro mundo y si eso llegara a pasar, las cosas se pondrían muy feas**

\- **Cuando dice entidad no grata, se refiera aaaa** – Rachel pregunto alargadamente

\- **Un demonio o quizás un poltergeist, da igual cual de los dos cruce, porque ambos son malos**

\- **¿Cómo sabemos que no ha cruzado aun una de esas cosas que menciono?** – Quinn cuestiono algo preocupada

\- **Las entidades diabólicas tienen una energía fuerte, y cuando están presentes en un lugar emanan un olor a carne podrida, y hasta lo momentos, yo no he sentido ninguna energía diabólica, ni mucho menos algún olor a carne podrida, por lo que tengo plena seguridad de que la casa esta limpia, por ahora, y mientras más tiempo dejemos pasar, mayor es el riesgo de que alguna entidad no grata cruce el portal… así que debemos bendecir dos puntos cardinales de la casa y el núcleo del portal colocando un amuleto hecho con salvia, azufre y un cristal de cuarzo blanco**

\- **Entiendo la salvia y el azufre, ¿pero porque el cristal de cuarzo blanco?** – Rachel no pudo evitar dejar salir su curiosidad

\- **Porque el cuarzo blanco es una piedra de mucho poder, que equilibra las energías blancas o en este caso la energía del portal aquí reside, y al darle el equilibrio necesario ha dicho portal, conseguiremos que este se cierre por completo.**

\- **Bien, hágamelo lo que sea que se deba hacer** – Quinn dijo incorporándose de un salto y tendiéndole la mano a Rachel – **mientras mas pronto empecemos mas pronto este asunto se terminara**

Las tres mujeres salieron de la casa rumbo a la ciudad, decididas a buscar todo el material para la construcción de los amuletos y una vez que consiguieron todo lo que necesitaban, retornaron a la casa. Donde la señorita Pillsbury, mientras iba armado uno a uno los amuletos que utilizarían para el ritual, les iba relatando sobre todas las experiencias que había vivido desde los 18 años cuando descubrió que poseía dotes para la clarividencia

\- **Bien, ya termine** – anuncio la señorita Pillsbury con algo de entusiasmo al finalizar su tarea

\- **Genial** – Quinn dijo incorporándose de su asiento – **¿Qué debemos hacer?**

\- **Cada una tiene que estar en uno de los puntos que será bendecido, yo iré arriba, Rachel te quedaras aquí abajo y Quinn ira al cuarto de las calderas** – la clarividente les hizo saber mientras les entregaba los amuletos junto con un cinta adhesiva, un caja de fósforos y un trozo de papel – **recuerden que después adherir el amuleto a la pared deben decir las palabras que están ahí escritas y luego tienen que quemar dicho papel** – ambas chicas asintieron haciéndole saber que había entendido las indicaciones – **bien,** **suerte a ambas** – les deseo antes de dirigirse hacia las escaleras

\- **Bien, iré al cuarto de las calderas** – Quinn anuncio pero antes de que pudiera alejarse sintió como Rachel la tomaba del antebrazo – **¿Qué sucede?**

\- **Ten cuidado, por favor** – la morena le pidió con un tono dulce

\- **No creo que pase nada malo Rachel, pero tomare en cuenta tu petición** – dijo regalándole una tierna sonrisa – **y te pido también que tengas cuidado**

Rachel soltó un pequeño suspiro cuando vio a la rubia desaparecer por el pasillo que iba directo al cuarto de las calderas.

En la parte superior de la casa la señorita Pillsbury recorría el pasillo con cautela, necesitaba llegar al final de este, ya que ahí era el lugar exacto donde debía colocar el amuleto.

Quinn descendió hacia el cuarto de las calderas y al llegar al centro del mismo dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no hubiera nada fuera de lo normal, y al comprobar que las cosas ahí abajo están en perfecto orden se dispuso a llevar acabo la tarea encomendada por lo adhirió el amuleto a una de las paredes.

\- **Aquí vamos** – susurro la rubia mientras abría el papel donde estaba escrito las palabras que debía decir – **seres superiores del cosmos, ayúdanos** – sus palabras quedaron a medias ya que de pronto sintió como un par de fuertes brazos se cerraron bruscamente alrededor de su cuerpo, en una especie de abrazo de oso, ejerciendo una dura presión que no le permitía moverse, poco a poco aquel fuerte agarre fue impidiéndole el poder respirar. Soltó el encendedor y el papel e intento luchar contra lo que fuera que la estuviera atacando, pero sus intentos fueron inútiles ya que aquello que estaba rodeando su cuerpo no era visible ni mucho menos tangible.

La señorita Pillsbury termino de adherir el amuleto a la pared, abrió el papel que llevaba en su mano derecha, pero cuando hizo amago de hablar, una descomunal energía la empujo duramente contra una de las paredes con siguiendo que dejara caer el trozo de papel y quedara semi inconsciente en el suelo.

\- **Seres superiores del cosmos, ayúdanos a cerrar cualquier portal presente en esta casa y a protegerla frente a posibles entidades malignas** – Rachel termino de leer las palabras escrita en aquel trozo de papel, para después quemarlo.

La morena estaba tan distraída mirando como la llamas consumían aquel trozo de papel que aun yacía en su mano derecha, que en ningún momento se percato de que a sus espaldas uno de los jarrones que se encontraba sobre una de las repisas, comenzaba a tambalearse, hasta que finalmente salía disparo directamente hacia la morena, quien en ese preciso momento se agacho para tomar la cinta adhesiva que había dejado caer cuando encendió la vela.

\- El estruendo del florero estrellándose contra la pared hizo que Rachel se incorporara de un rápido brinco y mirara sorprendida los trozos del objeto que yacían en el suelo – **no puede ser** – comento bastante sorprendida – **Dios mío Quinn** – susurro preocupada al recordar que la rubia estaba sola en el núcleo de toda aquella situación

La señorita Pillsbury se arrastro toda adolorida por el suelo, intentando llegar hasta donde se encontraba el trozo de papel que había perdido en medio de su fugaz viaje contra la pared, para su suerte, dicho papel no había caído muy lejos de su cuerpo, cuando consiguió tener nuevamente dicho papel entre sus manos, saco un encendedor de su abrigo y le prendió fuego a dicho papel.

\- **QUINN** – Rachel grito mientras descendía por las escaleras del cuarto de las calderas – **por Dios** – comento asustada cuando vio a la rubia sacudiéndose como si intentara liberarse de alguien o algo

La morena recorrió rápidamente el suelo con su mirada notando enseguida que el trozo de papal y la caja de fosforo yacían en el suelo, sin dudarlo corrió para tomar dichos objetos. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos encendió el papel.

\- **Seres superiores del cosmos, ayúdanos a cerrar cualquier portal presente en esta casa y a protegerla frente a posibles entidades malignas** – exclamo tan rápido como pudo mientras quemaba el trozo de papel

Una feroz ráfaga de viento sacudió todo el lugar, como si de un mismo huracán se tratara. Entonces Quinn pudo sentir como la presión ejercida en su cuerpo disminuyo de la misma manera en que empezó. Exhausta la joven escritora cayó de rodillas tosiendo descontroladamente.

\- **Quinn, Quinn** – Rachel llamo a la rubia inclinándose a su altura – **respira cielo** – le pidió tomado su rostro entre sus manos

Quinn sin previo aviso tomó a la morena de la parte trasera del cuello, y la atrajo hacia ella para besarla con fuerza. Rachel respondió aquel beso con intensidad, pero al mismo tiempo con ternura, acariciaba los labios de la escritora, disfrutando cada segundo que pasaba.

El beso termino cuando el aire fue necesario entre ambas, pero no se separaron del todo, sino más bien juntaron sus frentes.

\- **Gracias** – Quinn finalmente agradeció en un susurro abriendo sus ojos para ver a la morena

\- **Fue un placer** – Rachel le respondió entornando una enorme sonrisa – **diablos, la señorita Pillsbury** – dijo al recordar la existencia de su ex consejera

Racha salido a toda prisa del cuarto de las calderas seguida por Quinn. Al llegar a la sala, ambas respiraron con alivio cuando vieron que la señorita Pillsbury descendía con cuidado por las escaleras, la clarividente con una mano se sostenía de la barandilla y con la otra mano sostenía el lado derecho de su torso.

\- **Gracias a Dios esta bien** – Rachel comento estirando su mano para ayudar a su ex consejera

\- **Creo que me rompí una costilla** – la pelirroja informo algo adolorida – **¿ustedes están bien?**

\- **¿Por qué no nos advirtió lo que pasaría?** – Quinn inquirió rápidamente

\- **Lo hice** – la señorita Pillsbury respondió haciéndose la desentendida

\- **No, no lo hizo** – la rubia aseguro un poco molesta por la actitud tan relajada de la otra mujer

\- **Les dije suerte a ambas**

\- **Esa no es una advertencia**

\- **Quinn tiene razón señorita Pillsbury. Debió advertirnos lo que pasaría**

\- **Lo siento de verdad, pero no estaba segura de este tipo de eventos se sucintarían, de hecho lo que paso, no tenia porque suceder, ya que era un simple ritual de sellado…**

\- **¿entonces porque sucedido?** – Rachel quiso saber

\- **Sinceramente no lo se**

\- **Oh genial** – Quinn se quejo

\- **Oigan, lo único que importa, es que ya todo termino**

\- **¿Esta segura de eso?** – Quinn pregunto con algo de desconfianza

\- **Ya no siento ningún tipo de energía aquí adentro, así que si, estoy muy segura de que todo a terminado**

\- Quinn soltó un pequeño suspiro – **demos gracias a Dios por eso entonces** – susurro bastante aliviada

\- **¿Solo a Dios?** – la clarividente inquirió enarcando una ceja

\- **A usted también señorita Pillsbury** – la rubia comento con una pequeña sonrisa

\- **Llámame Emma, por favor**

\- **Gracias Emma**

\- **¿Les importaría llevarme al hospital?... necesito ver a un medico**

* * *

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Al igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

 **Se aceptan comentarios buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**

 **Pagina de Facebook: Miss Writer 05**


	6. Chapter Four

**The House of the Spirits**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Mom**

Los días que siguieron después del ritual, fueron días de bastante calma. Quinn no escucho ni sintió nada fuera de lo normal en la casa, lo que le facilito a la joven el poder intentar escribir algo decente, a la vez que pasaba tiempo con Rachel. Habían tenido varias citas, que fueron desde desayunos hasta cenas románticas, pero a pesar de todo el tiempo compartido, en ningún momento las cosas entre ellas habían pasado de unos cuantos besos tiernos y caricias sutiles. Por un lado Quinn no se sentía muy segura de avanzar más, ya que su experiencia con mujeres era completamente nula, y por el otro lado Rachel no quería que la rubia pensara que lo único que deseaba de ella era sexo, porque eso no era cierto.

\- **¿Rojo o azul?** – Quinn pregunto mientras arqueaba su ceja derecha

\- **Fácil, rojo** – Rachel respondió sin ni siquiera pensar su respuesta

\- **Oye, ni lo pensaste**

\- **No necesito pensarlo, me gusta el color rojo**

\- **¿Por qué?**

\- **Porque es el color de la pasión**

\- **Esa es una interesante información Srta. Berry** – susurro acercándose su rostro al de la morena con todas las intenciones de besarla, pero el repicar del celular de Rachel hizo que detuviera su acción

\- **Lo siento** – se disculpo la morena algo sonrojada, miro el identificador y al ver que se trataba de Hiram no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, dudando entre si responder o no – **¿dime padre?** – pregunto atendiendo la llamada

\- _¿Dónde estas? – Hiram pregunto con un tono bastante autoritario_

\- **Estoy con Quinn**

\- _Llevas todo el día con esa señorita, no crees que ya sea hora de que regreses a la casa_

\- **Ya no tengo 8 años, así que no puedes…**

\- _Soy tu padre y puedo decirte u ordenarte lo que sea Rachel Berry, así que regresa ya_

\- **Mira, volveré cuando lo crea conveniente**

\- _No, volverás ahora mismo_

\- **De acuerdo, tú ganas, iré enseguida** – la morena finalmente acepto dándose por vencida y cerro la llamada – **lamento que hayas tenido que escuchar eso** – se disculpo con Quinn

\- **Descuida** – dijo la rubia intentando no darle mucha importancia a esa conversación – **oye Rachel, ¿Por qué tu padre es tan sobre protector?, no lo tomes a mal, pero eres una mujer adulta** **y el actúa como si tu fueras de cristal y…**

\- **Es una historia un poco desagradable** – respondió interrumpiéndola

\- **¿Puedo escucha esa historia?, claro, solo si tú quieres contarla**

\- Rachel tomo un poco de aire antes de hablar – **hace un par de años conocí a una chica, que se podría definir como "la mujer perfecta"** – resalto la ultima oración haciendo un par de comillas con sus manos – **tenia un encanto y carisma único, cualquiera que la conocía quedaba fascinado por ella, supo como enamorarme e incluso supo como enamorar a mis padres… durante casi cinco meses mantuvimos una maravillosa y apasionada relación, yo estaba feliz, y mis padres estaban feliz por mi**

\- **Tengo el leve presentimiento de que esa chica no era tan perfecta como aparentaba** – Quinn comento imaginándose hacia donde se dirigía esa conversación

\- **No, no lo era... un día comenzó actuar de manera fría y distante, y con el pasar de los día esa frialdad y distancia fueron aumentando, hasta que una buena noche apareció en la puerta de mi apartamento para decirme que ya no podía seguir conmigo, y de paso me pidió que no la buscara… yo estaba tan confundida y dolida que ignore su petición y fui a buscarla… debí hacerle caso, porque cuando llegue a su apartamento me encontré con una dura realidad… ella tenia novia, no solo novia, estaban comprometidas y apunto de casarse**

\- **Por Dios** – la escritora susurro horrorizada por lo que acababa de escuchar

\- **Me sentí como el ser mas estúpido del mundo, le abrí mi corazón a una persona que conscientemente jugo con mis sentimientos de la manera más cruel que alguien pueda hacerlo…**

\- **Lo siento tanto Rachel, lo que me acabas de contar es horrible… te juro que yo no me hubiera podido recuperar de algo así**

\- **Si te soy sincera, me costo un poco volver a confiar en las personas, pero lo hice porque entendí que no todos son como ellas, aunque mis padres no comparten mi idea y desde entonces se han vuelto muy sobre protectores conmigo, a un punto que pueden llegar a ser bastante irritables**

\- **No puedes culparlos, yo actuaria de igual manera, y esa chica que jugo contigo, es una verdadera imbécil, te juro que si algún día me cruzo con ella le romperé la cara** – la rubia le aseguro acariciando con ternura su mejilla y sonrió cuando la vio sonrojarse – **yo jamás me atrevería a lastimarte de esa manera Rachel, jamás**

\- Rachel sintió su cuerpo temblar de pie a cabeza, aquellos ojos verdes lograban desarmarla por completo – **por muy extraño que parezca, te creo rubia** – dijo sonriendo bobamente, para luego inclinarse hacia adelante y atrapar los labios de la rubia entre los suyos

El beso en un principio comenzó como un simple roce, pero pasado los segundos las manos de Rachel se aferraron a la cara de la rubia, quien se dejo llevar por las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, y tomo la cintura de la morena para pegarla a su cuerpo.

\- **Espera** – Quinn pidió rompiendo el beso cuando sintió que las manos de Rachel se colaban debajo de su camisa – **¿Qué hay de tu padre?**

\- **Al diablo con mi padre** – comento intentando volver a besarla, pero la rubia se lo impidió esquivando sus labios

\- **Estoy segura que va a enojarse contigo si te quedas**

\- **No será la primera vez que se enoje conmigo y estoy segura de que tampoco será la ultima** – Rachel aseguro intentando una vez mas volver a besarla pero una vez mas Quinn esquivo sus labios – **¿Qué sucede Quinn?** – quiso saber el porque de dicho rechazo

\- **Es que si seguimos besándonos así, posiblemente tu quieras hacer un poco mas**

\- **¿y eso representa algún problema para ti?**

\- **No y si** – vio como la morena enarcaba su ceja derecha de manera interrogante – **nunca he hecho esto Rachel**

\- **¿Nunca has tenido relaciones?**

\- **No con una mujer** – musitó la rubia despacio, ruborizada y vacilante – **así que no sé qué tengo que hacer**

\- Rachel cerró los ojos, aliviada, y feliz – **Quinn** **no tienes que hacer nada** – dijo en un susurro ronco, tomando su rostro entre sus manos

\- **Pero quiero hacerlo** – Quinn le aseguro con un tono entusiasta – **solo que tengo miedo de ser torpe mientras… bueno ya sabes…**

\- Rachel sintió una inmensa ternura al ver lo nerviosa pero decidida que estaba la rubia con respecto a traspasar aquella línea – **vayamos a tu habitación** – le pidió en un susurro teniendo el cuidado de no sonar ansiosa

Se incorporaron sin dejar de mirarse, Quinn tomo la mano de Rachel para guiarla hacia el dormitorio y tan pronto como ingresaron en este, sus labios se unieron nuevamente, pero esta vez lo hicieron con suavidad, sin prisa, disfrutando de la sensación de sentir sus labios moviéndose de forma coordinada.

\- Rachel llevo sus manos hacia el botón superior de la camisa de la rubia, pero antes de comenzar su labor se detuvo para mirarla – **¿Segura que quieres hacerlo?** – quiso saber

\- **Bastante segura** – Quinn respondió mirándola con firmeza

Rachel no dudo ni un segundo y hundió su cabeza en el cuello de la rubia mientras sus manos comenzaban a soltar uno a uno los botones de su camisa, y con delicadeza bajó la prenda hasta dejarla caer al suelo. Quinn observo atentamente como Rachel se arrodillaba frente a ella, y durante unos segundos su respiración se entrecorto cuando sintió que los labios de la morena se posaban en su abdomen, segundos después sintió como el botón de su jean era desabrochado, y la cremallera era deslizada hacia abajo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la prenda ya se encontraban fuera de su cuerpo.

Rachel se incorporo y sonrió traviesamente mientras hacia a Quinn retroceder lentamente, hasta hacerla quedar sentada al borde del colchón. La rubia se mordió el labio inferior cuando Rachel sin ningún pudor, comenzó a desnudarse bajo su atenta mirada. Lo primero en salir volando del cuerpo de la morena fue su blusa, para luego con una sensualidad exquisita ir bajando su jean muy lentamente.

\- _Estoy tan jodida_ – pensó Quinn sin poder apartar la mirada de la hermosa morena que en esos momento avanzaba hacia ella – _tan, tan jodida_

Rachel apoyo ambas manos sobre los hombros de la rubia mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre sus rodillas, se inclino un poco y la besó muy castamente. Quinn no sabía muy bien cómo actuar, dónde poner sus manos, con qué rapidez ir. Ella, que nunca había tenido ningún problema en tomar las riendas con los hombres, en esos momentos se sentía hundir en la timidez de la adolescencia. Lanzó una mirada a los muslos desnudos de Rachel, sin atreverse a acariciarlos, la morena debió captar su deseo inconfesado porque tomó suavemente sus manos entre las suyas y las guio hacia sus nalgas.

\- **No tengas miedo de tocarme Quinn, puedes tocarme como desees, descubrirme como desees** – Rachel le susurro antes de volver a besarla con ímpetu y fiereza

Quinn sintió un fuerte escalofríos de la cabeza a los pies a pesar del calor que le procuraba el cuerpo de la morena pegado a ella. No sabía si era por estar con una mujer o simplemente porque era Rachel, pero nadie se le había ofrecido de esa forma. Ella tenía la costumbre de que le hicieran el amor, y comprendió con excitación y aprensión que Rachel le proponía tomar ese papel y que ella le hiciera el amor.

\- **Posa tus labios en mí Quinn** – Rachel suplico con un la voz empañada de pasión y la rubia la obedeció sin hacerse de rogar y besó su hombro subiendo por su cuello hasta llegar a su mandíbula, al mismo tiempo que tomaba bastante confianza e intentaba abrir el broche de su sujetador.

Para gran alivio de Quinn, el broche cedió después de dos intentos y su corazón se desbocó cuando Rachel deslizó la prenda por sus brazos, la tomó con dos dedos y la dejó caer al suelo con un movimiento seco de muñeca. La rubia se humedeció los labios y alternaba su mirada entre los ojos y los pechos desnudos de su amante. Por su parte Rachel la besó y se acercó a ella inspirando profundamente.

\- **Tómalos entre tus manos** – la morena pidió y la joven escritora sin dudarlo posó sus manos en sus pechos y trazó sus contornos con la punta de los dedos

Quinn se divirtió al sentir los pezones erectos de la morena contra sus palmas. Nunca se había imaginado sentir tanto a través de ese sencillo gesto. Rachel posó sus manos sobre las suyas y las presiono, suspirando de satisfacción. Quinn le gustaba la forma tan discreta con la que la actriz la guiaba y la ayudaba a tomar confianza, también le gustaba el respeto que esta le ofrecía frente a su descubrimiento. Se mordió el labio al hundir sus ojos en los suyos y besó su sonrisa antes de bajar su boca hacia su pecho.

\- **Oh Quinn** – gimió la morena con ímpetu

Para Quinn, escuchar el placer que le estaba proporcionando a la morena era terriblemente embriagador, por lo que dejó que su mano se fuera aventurando por su vientre. Las ondulaciones que hacía su compañera sobre su regazo, le indicaron que quería tanto como ella ir más lejos, así que no reflexionó e introdujo su mano por dentro de la tanga.

Rachel separó suavemente sus piernas y su mirada cargada de deseo acabó por derribar todas las últimas barreras que Quinn se había levantado, besó a la morena y comenzando a rozar lentamente su intimidad, excitada por el calor que ahí encontró. La acarició, observando sus reacciones, tragándose sus gemidos y acompañando sus ondulaciones.

\- **Quinn** – suspiró Rachel después de un momento – **Por favor** – gimió bastante excitada

Entonces la rubia, se dejó guiar por la experiencia de sus propias preferencias y comenzó a acariciar el pequeño botón que provocaba tanto placer a su amante. Se aventuró a introducir en esta un dedo que comenzó a mover cada vez más rápido

\- **Más Quinn, más** – jadeó la actriz

Quinn añadió entonces un segundo dedo y continuó besándola al ritmo de sus penetraciones. Se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba con Rachel, sino en Rachel, que era ella quien la hacía suspirar y gemir, y que verdaderamente le gustaba. Incluso Ella misma gruñó de placer al sentir como las paredes vaginales de la morena se estrechaban alrededor de sus dedos. Quinn no dudo en besar apasionadamente a su pequeña amante cuando sintió que esta alcanzaba la cumbre más alta del placer, para luego desplomarse sobre su regazo.

\- **Rachel** – Quinn musito su nombre de forma delicada – **estuvo bien, ¿cierto?** – quiso saber con timidez

\- **Oh, estuvo muy bien Quinn** – la morena le aseguro antes de atrapar sus labios en un beso hambriento estrechándola contra su cuerpo, y haciéndola caer en la cama – **y va a estar mejor aun** – susurro traviesamente sobre sus labios

Unas cuantas horas después, Rachel saltó de golpe al escuchar sonar su celular por toda la habitación. Se dio prisa en apagarlo sin comprender, en un primer momento, por qué le costaba moverse. Se fue acostumbrando poco a poco a la oscuridad y notó a Quinn moverse, despertando en ella todos los recuerdos de esa noche. Sonrió al verla como la rubia luchaba por permanecer dormida.

\- _Sexy_ – pensó mirando la espalda desnuda de Quinn, que yacía boca abajo sobre su cuerpo

De pronto la morena sintió su garganta seca, así que decidió ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Teniendo mucho cuidado de no despertar a Quinn, se apartó de está dejándola rendida sobre el colchón, cubrió su desnudez con la camisa de la rubia, y miro su celular notando que tenia mas de diez llamas perdidas, todas de Hiram, desde ya comenzaba a imaginarse la escena que su progenitor le haría apenas regresara a su casa, pero decidió no pensar en eso, llegado el momento afrontaría la situación.

Salió de la habitación, y bajo hasta la cocina, donde se sirvió un vaso con agua, del cual tomo un gran sorbo, y disfruto la sensación del líquido resbalándose por su garganta aplacando la sed que sentía, sed que los besos de Quinn le habían ocasionado. Inconscientemente sonrió al recordar todo lo vivido tiempo atrás. Dejo el vaso sobre el mesón y decidió regresar junto a la rubia.

Cuando iba a mitad de las escaleras puedo escuchar el fuerte estruendo de un vaso rompiéndose en la cocina, rápidamente regreso sobre sus pasos, pero al llegar a la cocina no vio nada fuera de lo normal, incluso noto que el vaso que hacia unos minutos había usado permanecía intacto sobre el mesón. Convenciéndose así misma que solo fue producto de su imaginación decidió retomar su camino de vuelta al dormitorio.

Al llegar a la parte superior de las escaleras pudo sentir como un agudo y penetrador frio golpeo la parte trasera de su nuca, fue como un soplido, pero tan intenso que la hizo girar sobre sus talones, miro las escaleras pero no había señal de ninguna otra persona, tomo un poco de aire en un intento por calmar los nervios que ya comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo. Volvió a girar sobre sus talones para continuar su camino, pero al hacerlo se topo de frente con una espantosa y abominable figura.

\- **AHAHAHAHAHA** – Rachel grito muerta de miedo mientras sentía como su corazón se aceleraba con fuerza

Un aterrador y estridente grito, hizo a Quinn despertar sobresaltada, rápidamente busco a Rachel con la mirada, notando enseguida que esta no se encontraba en la habitación. Con una urgencia absoluta se incorporo, cubrió su desnudez con su bata de baño y salió del dormitorio en busca de la morena.

\- **Rachel** – llamo a la morena mientras caminaba por el pasillo, y se detuvo cuando vio a la morena inconsciente al pie de las escaleras – **por Dios** – susurro con preocupación mientras descendía los escalones a toda prisa – **Rachel, Rachel** – la llamo moviéndola con sutileza y respiro aliviada cuando vio que la actriz comenzaba a despertar

\- **Quinn** – la morena susurro su nombre bastante adolorida

\- **Ey, ¿puedes ponerte de pie?**

\- **No lo creo, me torcí el tobillo con la caída** – informo mientras con la ayuda de la rubia se sentaba – **Dios, duele mucho** – se quejo apretando su pantorrilla

\- **¿Qué paso?, ¿te resbalaste?**

\- **No, me empujaron Quinn**

\- **¿Quién?**

\- Rachel fijo su mirada por encima del hombre de la rubia – **esa cosa** – dijo bastante asustada por lo que veía

\- Quinn miro por encima de su hombro y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, cuando vio como una espantosa y abominable figura que descendía lentamente por las escaleras – **no puede ser** – susurro bastante asustada

La sangre de Quinn se helo mientras veía como aquella espantosa figura se acercaba cada vez mas, la oscuridad que se cernía por todo el lugar le imposibilitaba un poco el poder ver con claridad aquel fenómeno demoniaco, pero lo que si alcanzaba a distinguir era que aquella abominable figura que se acercaba a ellas, no tenia ninguna forma humana ni tampoco animal, era algo horrendo y que sin duda alguna no pertenecía al mundo de los vivos.

\- **Vamos, debemos salir de aquí ahora** – la rubia ordeno mientras ayudaba a Rachel a ponerse de pie

\- **¿Qué demonios es eso Quinn?** – la morena quiso saber

\- **No lo se, y tampoco quiero averiguarlo…**

Ambas chicas se dirigían a la puerta principal tan rápido como podían, pero el tobillo lastimado de Rachel les dificultaba un poco la huida. Podían escuchar como todos los objetos a su alrededor se movía estrepitosamente contra ellas, pero por suerte ninguno consiguió alcanzarlas, y terminaban estrellándose contra las paredes. Estaban a solo unos cuantos pasos de la puerta, cuando de pronto sintieron con una fuerte energía tiro de ambas hacia atrás, haciéndolas caer bruscamente una hacia la derecha y la otra hacia la izquierda, con bastante distancia de por medio.

La primera en incorporarse fue Quinn, quien intento llegar hasta Rachel, pero solo fue un intento, ya que sintió como una vez más aquella violenta energía golpeaba su cuerpo, esta vez la estrellándola bruscamente contra una de las paredes, y manteniéndola ahí, suspendida unos cuantos centímetros sobre el suelo. La rubia intento moverse pero le resulto imposible, todo su cuerpo estaba totalmente paralizado, era como si alguien la hubiera adherido a la pared con alguna especie de pegamento.

\- **Rachel, tienes que salir de aquí** – Quinn le ordeno a la morena, quien la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos

\- **No voy a dejarte** – Rachel se negó a obedecer su orden

\- **No seas…**

Las palabras de Quinn se atoraron en su garganta cuando vio aparecer unas brillantes luces detrás de la morena, enseguida reconoció dichas luces, eran las mismas que había visto en el bosque cuando salió en busca de Coby. Rachel trago con fuerza cuando vio como aquellas luces avanzaban despacio hacia ella.

\- **¿DEJALA EN PAZ?** – Quinn grito con desespero intentando moverse pero sin conseguirlo – **RACHEL CORRE** – volvió ordenarle a la morena,

Cuando Rachel tuvo la intención de hacerle caso a la rubia, una resplandeciente y cegadora luz blanca cubrió todo el lugar, disipándose por completo, y tomando la forma física de una mujer de cabellera rubia, y ojos claros.

\- **¡Mama!** – Quinn exclamo en susurro sin poder creer lo que veía.

Judy sonrió complacida al ver que su hija la había reconocido enseguida. Por su parte Rachel miro totalmente sorprendida como a la recién aparecida pasaba a su lado y llegaba hasta Quinn. No podía creerlo, estaba viéndolo con sus propios ojos y aun así no podía creer que todo aquello en verdad estuviera pasando.

\- **Mama** – Quinn volvió a decir cuando su progenitora estuvo frente a ella, a solo uno paso de distancia – **¿Cómo es posible?**

\- **Siempre he estado a tu lado cielo** – Judy le seguro regalándole una tierna sonrisa – **desde mi partida, he estado cuidándote en el día, velando tus sueños de noche, asegurándome que nada malo te pasara**

\- **¿Cómo?**

\- **El cuarto de las calderas Quinn, yo te protegí esa vez, al igual que lo hice la otra noche en el bosque, cuando quedaste inconsciente y esos espíritus intentaron acercarse a ti, yo se los impedí**

\- **Me protegiste, me has estado cuidando todo estos años**

\- **Así es, y te voy a volver a proteger esta noche cielo**

\- **¿Qué?** – pregunto la rubia sin entender lo que su madre quería decirle

Un terrorífico gruñido se dejo escuchar por todo el lugar, Quinn miro por encima del hombre de Judy y vio como aquella demoniaca entidad que la mantenía presa contra la pared, se acercaba lentamente.

\- **Te amo cielo, recuérdalo siempre, mama te ama** – Judy le susurro a la rubia, antes de girarse y mirar al espectro que avanzaba en su dirección – **deja en paz a mi hija, maldito poltergeist** – le reclamo a la entidad

Con mucha decisión Judy se lanzo contra aquel poltergeist, y cuando ambas entidades chocaron la una contra la otra, una resplandeciente y cegadora luz blanca cubrió todo el lugar, desintegrándose ante la incrédula mirada de ambas jóvenes.

Quinn respiro con alivio cuando su cuerpo fue liberado de su brutal agarre. Durante unos segundos la rubia se quedo mirando el lugar específico donde el espíritu de su madre y el poltergeist habían chocado y desaparecido.

\- **Quinn** – Rachel pidió la atención de la rubia – **¿me ayudas?** – pregunto tendiéndole su mano derecha

\- **Claro** – respondió la rubia acercándose a ella y tomando su mano para ayudarla a incorporarse

\- **¿Esa era tu madre?**

\- **Si lo era** – Quinn dijo mirando fijamente a la morena – **Rachel, mi madre acaba de salvarnos la vida** – susurro sin poderse creer aun todo lo sucedido

\- **Lo se cariño, lo se** – la morena susurro juntando su frente contra la suya

* * *

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Al igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

 **Se aceptan comentarios buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**

 **Pagina de Facebook: Miss Writer 05**


	7. Epilogue

**The House of the Spirits**

 **Epilogue**

 **The end of a cycle**

Quinn se encontraba sentada en el pórtico de la casa, su mirada estaba fija en el bosque, con la pálida luz del día, aquel tenebroso lugar lucia tan inofensivo.

\- **Bueno ahora si estoy 100% segura de que no hay ningún tipo de energía en esta casa, ni demoniaca, ni fantasmal ni mucho menos portales hacia el mas allá** – aseguro la señorita Pillsbury llegando junto a la rubia

\- **¿Ni siquiera mi mama?** – Quinn inquirió con un poco de esperanza

\- **No cielo, me temo que tu madre ya no esta en este mundo ni el mundo de los muertos**

\- **¿Qué paso con ella?**

\- **Ella se auto destruyo a si misma cuando se enfrento al poltergeist, se podría decir que se eclipsaron el uno al otro**

\- **¿Por qué ella haría algo así?**

\- **Para protegerte por supuesto**

\- **De seguro había alguna otra manera**

\- **No la había Quinn… un poltergeist no es un fantasma ni un demonio, el algo mucha mas peligroso y fuerte, y que solo puede ser destruido por una gran energía, tu madre sabia eso y precisamente por saberlo, fue que hizo lo que hizo**

\- **¿Cómo es que no consiguió sentir el espíritu de mi madre?** – Quinn quiso saber, le parecía un poco extraño que los poderes de clarividencia de Emma no hubieran detectado la energía fantasmal de su progenitora

\- **No logre sentir la energía de tu madre, porque ella estaba prácticamente adherida a ti** – la pelirroja explico – **pero si la vi, no en forma física, sino en tu aura, por eso era tan brillante**

\- **¿Era?... ¿eso quiere decir que ya no brilla?**

\- **Si brilla, pero no resplandece como antes… pero no te preocupes, estarás bien**

\- **¿Qué hay de ellos?** – la rubia pregunto señalando hacia el bosque – **¿permanecerán ahí para siempre?**

\- **Me temo que si, o al menos hasta que encuentren un nuevo portal por donde cruzar**

\- **¿Qué hay de la casa?**

\- **Ya lo dije, esta limpia… ¿te interesa comprarla?**

\- **Ni de chiste la comprare**

\- **No te puedes quejar, porque no todo lo sucedido fue malo, ¿cierto?** – Emma dijo señalando a cierta morena que se acercaba a ellas

\- **En eso tienes razón, cosas buenas salieron de toda esta locura** – Quinn aseguro sonriendo bobamente mientras mantenía su mirada fija en Rachel, que ya estaba a solo un par de pasos de distancia – **hola hermosa** – dijo saludando a la recién llegada

\- **Bien, yo me retiro, mi trabajo aquí esta finalizado** – Emma informo incorporándose de su asiento – **suerte a ambas**

\- **Gracias por toda su ayuda señorita Pillsbury** – Quinn agradeció incorporándose también para abrazar a la pelirroja

\- **Por favor, ya te dije que puedes llamarme Emma y recuerda que estoy a solo una llamada de distancia** – Emma miro a su ex alumna y le regalo una sonrisa, para luego retirarse

\- **¿Y bien?** – Rachel inquirió sentándose junto a la rubia, quien retomaba nuevamente su asiento – **¿todo en orden?**

\- **Al parecer si** – la escritora respondió con un poco de melancolía – **la casa esta limpia, los fantasma del bosque se quedaran ahí por siempre y mi madre volvió a morir, aun no entiendo como eso es posible, pero paso…**

\- **¿Estas bien?** – la morena pregunto tomando sus manos entre las suyas y acariciándolas con sutileza

\- **Lo estoy** – Quinn intento sonar convincente, pero sin ningún éxito, ya que su tono apagado y afligido la delataba, tanto que Rachel no pudo evitar enarcar su ceja derecha de manera interrogativa – **de acuerdo, no estoy del todo bien… es solo que aun no me creo lo que paso, es confuso y loco**

\- **Pero fue verdad, yo estuve ahí** – Rachel le recordó – **¿Qué pasara ahora?**

\- **Bueno, llame a Tina hace un par de horas para decirle que dejare la casa**

\- **¿Te vas?**

\- **Si, después de todo lo sucedido, quiero regresar a New York**

\- **¿Qué hay con tu bloqueo?**

\- **Aun lo tengo, pero estoy segura que lo superare pronto, siempre lo hago**

\- **Entonces estas decidida a irte sin mirar atrás ni llevarte nada contigo** – Rachel dijo sintiendo una pequeña aprensión en su pecho

\- **De hecho esperaba que quisieras acompañarme a New York** – la escritora le propuso con un poco de inseguridad – **se que estas visitando a tus padres Rachel, ¿pero cabe la posibilidad de que acortes tu visita y regreses a New York conmigo?**

\- **Sabes que si hago eso mi padre Hiram no esta muy feliz, ¿cierto?, de hecho no esta nada feliz contigo después de lo que le dijiste anoche** – Quinn no pudo evitar reír al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior con el señor Berry – **no te rías rubia, casi haces que le de un infarto**

 _Rachel permanecía recostada sobre la camilla en la sala de emergencia, Quinn se encontraba a su lado sujetando su mano de manera cariñosa, mientras el médico de guardia revisaba detalladamente la placa que minutos atrás habían sacado de su tobillo lastimado._

\- _Buenas noticas, su tobillo solo esta lastimado – el médico les informo girándose para ver a ambas chicas – con unos antiinflamatorios y hielo, mañana estar como nueva_

\- _¿Qué hay del golpe en la cabeza? – Quinn pregunto visiblemente preocupada_

\- _Solo es un pequeño golpe, nada de qué preocuparse_

\- _Rachel, cariño – Hiram exclamo bastante exaltado llegando hasta su hija en compañía de su esposo – ¿Cómo esta mi hija?_

\- _Su tobillo solo esta lastimado y el golpe en su cabeza no fue grabe – el médico les informo a los recién llegados – a decir verdad, tuvo suerte, caer por una escaleras y salir ilesa es algo que no siempre sucede_

\- _Rodaste por unas escaleras, ¿Cómo paso eso? – Hiram cuestiono mirando a su hija_

\- _Fue un accidente, me resbale, eso fue todo_

\- _Bueno los accidentes pasan – Leroy dijo queriendo quitarle importancia al asunto_

\- _Hiram poso su mirada en la rubia que se encontraba al lado de su hija – ¿tienes algo que ver con lo sucedido? – le pregunto con un poco de agresividad_

\- _Claro que no – Quinn le aseguro un poco nerviosa_

\- _Papa, Quinn no tuvo nada que ver – Rachel volvió a repetirle a su progenitor_

\- _Hiram miro a Quinn con desconfianza – bien señorita Fabray, nosotros ya estamos aquí, así que ya te puedes ir – le ordeno_

\- _Hiram por favor – Leroy le suplico a su esposo en un susurro_

\- _No – Quinn se negó a la orden dada por el hombre_

\- _¿perdón? – Hiram inquirió frunciendo su entrecejo_

\- _No me iré solo porque a usted le moleste mi presencia señor Berry – Quinn le hizo saber_

\- _¿Cómo te atreves hablarme de esa manera?_

\- _Lo hago porque no me deja alternativa – tanto Rachel como Leroy se quedaron en completo silencio mirando cómo tanto Quinn como Hiram libraban una batalla visual – se que no confía en mí, se que tiene miedo de que Rachel sufra de nuevo, pero le juro señor Berry que mis intenciones con su hija son limpias, y estaré con ella, le guste o no, así que puede aceptarlo o puede enojarse_

 _Hiram apretó su mandíbula con fuerza miro a su esposo quien en esos momentos hacia grandes esfuerzos por no reírse, luego miro a su hija quien miraba con orgullo a Quinn._

\- **¿Crees que se me fue la mano?** – Quinn quiso saber ciertamente preocupada

\- **No, creo que hiciste lo correcto, porque de cierto modo te has ganado su respecto** – Quinn sonrió orgullosa de si misma – **pero no te confíes rubia, puede que aun finja que le caes mal**

\- **Podre sobrevivir a eso morena** – la escritora le dijo guiñándole un ojo traviesamente – **entonces, ¿regresaras conmigo a New York?**

\- **Quiero estar contigo Quinn** – Rachel le dijo mirándola de manera tierna – **se que todo esto es un poco loco, sobre todo la forma en cómo se han dado las cosas, y no se donde estaremos dentro de tres años o tres meses, lo único que se es que quiero estar contigo, vivir el momento**

\- **Entonces esta decidió, regresamos a New York** – Quinn sentencio sonriéndole bobamente

\- **Regresamos** – Rachel repitió mientras acercaba su rostro al de la rubia y atrapando los labios de esta en un beso dulce pero sediento

Treces años más tarde, Quinn caminaba en dirección a la vieja mansión Williams, de la mano de una pequeña morenita de tan solo 10 años de edad. Muchas cosas pasaron en su vida esos años, pero la más importante de todas fue el haberse casado con Rachel después de un año de relación y dos años más tarde tuvieron una hija, la cual llamaron "Alba Sophia Fabray Berry"

\- **¿Qué hacemos aquí mami?** – Alba pregunto mientras caminaba de la mano de su rubia madre hacia aquella vieja mansión, la cual no lucia para nada linda

\- **¿Recuerdas el libro que escribió mami?** – Quinn le dijo deteniéndose frente a la vieja mansión

\- **Si, la casa de los espíritus** – la pequeña respondió – **¿Cuándo podre leer tu libro?**

\- **Pronto cielo, pero antes de que lo leas, quería presentarte la casa de los espíritus** – dijo la escritora señalando la casa frente a ellas

\- **¿Esa es la casa de tu libro?**

\- **Si…**

\- **Se ve bastante vieja**

\- **Es porque es muy vieja cielo, fue construida mucha antes de que yo naciera**

\- **¿Hay espíritus ahí dentro?**

\- **No, hace mucho que dejo de haber espíritus ahí dentro, ahora solo es una vieja mansión y nada más**

\- **Mama dice que en el bosque hay muchos espíritus**

\- **Es cierto, y es por eso que no debes ir al bosque** – la rubia le confirmo a su hija inclinándose para quedar a su altura – **¿prometes que nunca iras al bosque?**

\- **Lo prometo** – la pequeña Alba le prometió a su madre levantando su mano derecha – **podemos entrar a la casa**

\- **No creo que sea una buena idea**

\- **Por favor, me gustaría verla por dentro**

\- **Lo siento cielo, tu madre me mataría si se entera que te traje aquí, así que por favor no le digas nada**

\- **No lo hare…**

\- **Ahora vámonos, que tu abuelos de seguro quieren pasar tiempo contigo** – la rubia le pidió incorporándose y tomando su mano

\- **Mami, ¿Quién es esa mujer?** – la pequeña alba pregunto señalando hacia una de las ventanas superiores de la casa

Quinn miro hacia donde su pequeña hija señalaba y entonces fue cuando vio a una mujer mayor y que llevaba un vestido negro antiquísimo, se encontraba parada frente a una de las ventanas superiores, mirándolas a ambas fijamente desde las alturas

\- **Que verdadera putada** – fue lo único que se limito a decir Quinn antes de comenzar alejarse junto con su pequeña hija de la vieja mansión Williams

Mientras la escritora se alejaba de la propiedad junto con su pequeña, no podía evitar pensar que quizás nunca entendería lo que sucedía con esa casa, que quizás lo que pasaba dentro de aquellas viejas paredes, sería un misterio sin resolver, uno de esos misterios que perduran durante siglos y pasan de generación en generación hasta convertirse en leyenda.

* * *

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Al igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

 **Se aceptan comentarios buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**

 **Pagina de Facebook: Miss Writer 05**


End file.
